Our Story
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Royai. Él tenía catorce años cuando la conoció, ella sólo diez. Roy la había visto escondida en la oscuridad de la casa, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos ámbar. Prometo mejorar el summary.
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, semejante obra ha sido creada por la gran Hiromu Arakawa. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, me vuelvo a meter por este fandom tras releerme el manga hace poco, y con una historia de varios capítulos. ¡Milagro! Como no puede ser de otra manera es un Royai, sobre cómo se conocieron y demás.

Espero que la disfruten y ya, sin más dilación les dejo con el primer capítulo.

**Our Story**

Capítulo I

Él tenía catorce años cuando la conoció, ella sólo diez. Roy la había visto escondida en la oscuridad de la casa, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos ámbar. Berthold, su mentor, le dijo que era su hija y que era demasiado tímida.

- En la cena la conocerás, no podrá huir de ti entonces –añadió empezando a subir las escaleras.

Roy la miró unos segundos antes de seguir a su maestro. Berthold no dijo nada más de su hija, ni tan siquiera su nombre. Sin embargo, se puso a hablar de los horarios que reinaban en la casa y de cómo se hacían las cosas. Todos debían cooperar.

- Mi hija de diez años es capaz de meterse en la cocina, así que espero lo mismo de ti. Ella te ayudará los primeros días –le explicó-. Para comprar iréis los dos juntos, y en tu tiempo libre puedes hacer lo que quieras –concluyó.

Roy asintió. Era un hombre estricto, pero no había nada que hacer, quería aprender alquimia y necesitaba ayuda para ello, leer libros en su casa ya no era suficiente si quería prosperar. Además, desde hacía un tiempo había tenido un sueño, y quería hacerlo realidad. Y había escuchado vagos rumores sobre aquel alquimista que hablaban de su inteligencia y de sus magnificas investigaciones.

- Bueno, ve colocando las cosas, en un rato cenaremos.

Cuando su nuevo maestro se fue, Roy pudo respirar tranquilo. Berthold tenía la extraña capacidad de ponerle tenso, sentía que debía estar alerta continuamente. Pensó en su hija y en lo que debía suponer para ella eso.

A la hora de la cena, bajó y se encontró con la mesa ya puesta y a la chica terminando de colocar los cubiertos. Roy sabía que no tenía sirvientes ni ninguna ayuda para aquella casa tan grande, hecho que le extrañó. Su madre le iba a dar una buena suma de dinero por su educación, así que podría haberse conseguido alguna ayuda para una casa tan grande.

La chica entonces le miró con aquellos ojos ámbar. Y Roy dudó. Si no recordaba mal, Berthold le había dicho que tenía una hija, pero de repente lo dudaba. Aquella supuesta niña tenía el pelo corto e iba vestida con unos pantalones y una camiseta de colores apagados. Se fijó en ella hasta que vio sus pendientes, definitivamente era una chica, aunque no lo parecía.

Roy esperó a que dijese algo, pero ella se limitó a terminar de colocar la mesa y huir a la cocina. Cuando volvió a salir llevaba un plato e iba acompañada de su padre. Berthold le indicó donde poner la comida y ella se limitó a hacerlo, ni una sonrisa, ni una mirada.

- Bueno, Roy, te presento oficialmente a mi hija, Riza Hawkeye –dijo a modo de presentación-. Riza, él es mi nuevo aprendiz, Roy Mustang.

La chica dio unos pasos cortos hasta colocarse frente a él y extenderle la mano.

- Un placer –dijo cuando él le apretó la mano.

- El placer es mío –replicó Roy con una suave sonrisa que no fue correspondida.

La chica se fue rápidamente a su sitio para sorpresa de Roy que la miró extrañado. Debía ser extremadamente tímida.

Aquella cena fue rara, apenas se habló y Roy vio que entre padre e hija existía un formalismo que provocaba que, visto desde fuera, pareciese una relación fría.

Al día siguiente, su maestro empezó a ponerle actividades sobre alquimia. Actividades bastante difíciles para Roy que empezó a hacerlas poco convencido. Aquel día, Riza revoloteó a su alrededor al no tener nada que hacer aún. Su presencia no le molestaba en absoluto, pero Roy esperaba a que hablase en cualquier momento, y la expectación le dificultaba concentrarse.

- Una está mal –dijo al asomarse a sus papeles finalmente.

Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde que fueron presentados en la cena. Roy alzó la vista de sus papeles y se encontró con sus ojos. Ahora que podía verla más de cerca, no entendió cómo pudo haberla confundido con un niño. Tenía su pelo rubio corto, pero lo demás, pese a su corta edad, eran los rasgos de una chica. No hablaba del cuerpo sin formas de niña que tenía, pero su rostro era femenino. Su expresión le recordaba a la de su padre, pero más dulce. Tenía unos rasgos afilados en general, aunque la forma de su cara era más bien redonda, su nariz era afilada, de un tamaño perfecto; sus labios eran gruesos, jugosos; y sus ojos eran increíblemente grandes adornados con unas largas pestañas que recalcaban el color ámbar de sus ojos y sobresaltaban más a causa de su piel pálida. Roy se sintió hipnotizado por el esos ojos de tan extraño color. Berthold tenía el mismo color que ella, pero sus ojeras le daban un aspecto siniestro, justo lo contrario a lo que le ocurría a los de su hija, que brillaban con fuerza.

- ¿Perdona? –preguntó al haberse perdido en los ojos de la niña.

- Que uno de los ejercicios está mal.

Roy sonrió confiado, aunque fuese su hija, Roy dudaba que pudiese comprender aquellos ejercicios tan complicados. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando ella le señaló el fallo.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Eres muy buena. ¿Tu padre te está enseñando alquimia?

Riza negó con la cabeza.

- No me lo permite, aunque tampoco es que quiera.

- Debería enseñarte –replicó.

La chica no dijo nada sobre aquello.

- Espero que dures más que el último –dijo entonces-. Me has caído mejor que los anteriores y no me gustaría que llegase otro nuevo.

- ¿Ha habido muchos antes?

Ella asintió y enumeró algunos nombres.

- Mi padre es muy estricto, pero me alegro de que echase al último. Era un portento, pero era algo estúpido y brabucón.

- ¿No es esa una palabra muy difícil para una niña de tu edad?

Riza volvió a encogerse de hombros. Y antes de que Roy pudiese decir nada, ya se estaba yendo. Era una chica bastante rara y poco habladora, sin duda en eso se parecía a su padre.

Terminó los ejercicios y fue a ver a su maestro para dárselos. Roy sabía que debería haberse callado el hecho de que Riza le había ayudado, pero realmente creía que la chica se merecía aprender alquimia si mostraba buenas dotes.

- Es muy buena, me ha corregido en uno de los ejercicios.

Su maestro asintió.

- Es una niña con talento –aceptó.

Roy al escucharle no entendió nada. ¿Por qué la mantenía alejada de la alquimia? ¿Por qué se la prohibía entonces?

- ¿Por qué no hace nada si lo sabe?

Le miró fijamente.

- Porque hice una promesa –contestó dejando de escribir-. Le prometí a mi esposa que no le dejaría ser alquimista.

Roy no entendía nada. ¿Por qué prohibir a una niña aprender alquimia cuando su padre era un portento y ella demostraba tener parte de los dones de su padre? Permaneció en silencio, esperando a que explicase su respuesta.

- Parece ser que nos parecemos más de lo que a Riza le gustaría. Su madre siempre decía que tenía el mismo brillo que mis ojos, y que eso no es bueno.

Seguía sin entender nada, y conforme más le explicaba menos entendía. Ya no era el hecho de que Riza no pudiese aprender alquimia, sino también el que su madre se casase con su profesor para prohibirle a su hija aprender algo tan extraordinario como la alquimia.

- Somos demasiado pasionales –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio-. Nos dejamos arrastrar por nuestras pasiones y anhelos, eso es lo que decía mi esposa –añadió volviendo entonces a su trabajo.

- Pero eso no es malo –replicó, jamás había escuchado a nadie decir que apasionarse era malo.

Hawkeye le miró de soslayo sin decir nada. La conversación había terminado. Berthold sabía que su esposa tenía razón en lo que decía, y no quería aprisionar a su hija en la misma jaula que él, por mucho que eso pudiese unirlos. Era mejor una relación distante, que arrastrarla al mismo pozo en él que se encontraba atrapado.

- Me alegro de que hayas empezado a hablar con ella, es muy tímida y no siempre consigue llevarse bien con todos. Espero que os llevéis bien –dijo antes de que Roy se fuese-. Mañana haremos algo diferente.

Roy salió de la habitación, liberado de todo lo que tuviese que hacer. Aquel primer día sólo le había dado unos ejercicios para poder guiar su aprendizaje. El resto del día lo tenía libre. Pensó en ir al pueblo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo llegar.

Pasó al lado de una habitación y se encontró a la chica, que estaba leyendo algún libro. Llamó a la puerta para captar su atención. Ella le miró.

- Voy al pueblo –empezó a decir-. ¿Podrías decirme cómo llegar?

Ella pensó unos segundos.

- Si quieres puedes acompañarme –le propuso recordando las palabras de su maestro.

Riza dudó.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Me vendrá bien la compañía. No conozco a nadie aquí.

Ella asintió entonces más tranquila. Dejó el libro en su sitio y se puso los zapatos. Roy esperó pacientemente apoyado en el resquicio de la puerta a que ella fuese.

- El camino no es muy difícil, lo aprenderás pronto, sólo hay un par de cruces.

Roy la siguió. Durante el camino la chica no habló demasiado, dejándole a Roy iniciar conversaciones que acababan siendo monólogos sobre su vida con su madrastra y hermanastra a las que adoraba.

- En mi caso, mi madrastra es buena y adorable, aunque con mucho carácter.

- ¿Es cómo tu madre? –preguntó Riza.

- Es mi madre, no conocí a la mía, así que ella lo es para mí.

Roy la vio suspirar y durante un instante pensó que quizás había metido la pata al hablar de su familia. Aún no sabía cuál era la situación de la familia Hawkeye, pero por lo que había visto no podía ser muy buena. Intuía que su madre había fallecido, pero nada más allá de eso.

- Mi madre era muy dulce –dijo entonces ella-. Cuando vivía todo era muy distinto en mi casa, aunque no me acuerdo demasiado de aquellos años.

- ¿Falleció hace mucho? –preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Hace tres años. Desde entonces todo ha perdido color –dijo mirando de soslayo hacia la casa que estaban dejando atrás.

Roy no quería ser indiscreto, pero quería saber si su madre tenía algún problema con la alquimia.

- ¿Tu padre practicaba alquimia?

- Por supuesto –contestó como si fuese evidente.

- ¿Le gustaba a tu madre?

Riza le miró fijamente entonces.

- Mi padre siempre ha estado entregado a la alquimia, y mi madre lo aceptaba, siempre le animaba a continuar… la alquimia de fuego de mi padre es espectacular –contestó-. Pero desde que murió mi madre…

No terminó la frase, pero no hizo falta para Roy. Berthold estaba obsesionado con la alquimia, y desde que muriese su esposa seguramente habría perdido el control. Aún así no entendía por qué no le enseñaba alquimia a su hija. Roy habría seguido preguntando, pero se abstuvo, no quería seguir cotilleando y mucho menos, remover un pasado doloroso para la chica.

Se le notaba afectada al hablar de su madre. Roy estaba seguro de que las cosas habían cambiado desde la muerte de la esposa de su mentor. Decidió cambiar de conversación entonces.

- ¿Es muy grande el pueblo?

- Es un pueblo, por definición no es muy grande.

Roy miró a la chica que había soltado aquel comentario tan alegremente dejándole por idiota. Aquel fue el primero de los muchos comentarios cortantes que recibiría de ella, aunque eso sí, no solían ir con mala intención. La chica no destacaba sus habilidades sociales.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tras un par de meses en la casa, Roy se había acostumbrado a la rutina que allí reinaba. Todas las semanas recibía una carta de su familia, y los miércoles bajaba al pueblo con Riza a comprar comida y demás materiales necesarios. Por las mañanas estaba estudiando alquimia, y por la tarde podía dedicarse a lo que quisiese, generalmente a leer. Ayudaba a Riza con la cocina y la limpieza, ya que su maestro cada vez se desentendía más de todo aquello.

En aquel tiempo había celebrado, si aquello se podía llamar celebración, el cumpleaños de Riza, y el suyo propio. Se sintió terriblemente mal al ver el pequeño regalo de la chica cuando él no le había dado nada. Roy apuntó en su calendario el cumpleaños de Riza para el futuro.

La relación padre-hija que existía seguía siendo de lo más extraña para él, pues veía que apenas existía entre ellos. Pero aquello fue algo que no preocupó demasiado a Roy, no tanto al menos como el hecho de que Riza no solía sonreír. La había visto hacer amagos de sonrisa, pero jamás le había visto curvar sus labios hasta enseñar sus dientes en una genuina sonrisa de felicidad.

Riza era reservada, y no tenía muchos amigos de su edad, al parecer su padre atemorizaba a todos los niños y temían acercarse demasiado a ella.

- Me da igual –le dijo un día ella restándole importancia al asunto-. No quiero amigos que sean unos cobardes.

- No creo que esa manera de pensar sea muy buena –replicó Roy.

- Tú tampoco tienes muchos amigos de tu edad.

- Pero es distinto, yo llevo aquí unos meses…

- Sólo te escribe y te llama tu madre –le cortó con rapidez.

Roy de repente se sintió vencida por aquella cría. Había escuchado lo que le había pasado al anterior aprendiz, Carl, un chico con talento pero que no consiguió llevarse demasiado bien con Riza. Berthold le había echado de su casa alegando que no estaba preparado para adquirir sus conocimientos ni comprenderlos, pero Roy estaba seguro de que la expulsión se debió a las malas relaciones con su hija.

Berthold le había demostrado que no era un padre ejemplar, era nefasto para eso y quedaba constancia en la falta de relación entre ellos, pero se preocupaba por ella a su extraña y negligente, en ocasiones, manera. No le enseñaba alquimia, pero se preocupaba por que tuviese una educación exquisita e incluso le recomendaba libros para leer.

Pero volviendo al tema de Carl, Roy podía intuir por qué el chico no había podido llevarse bien con Riza. Roy quería a la niña, pero debía admitir que a veces era duro estar con ella, no estaba seguro de si lo hacía queriendo, pero la verdad era que a veces podía tener unas réplicas ingeniosas, y tenía la capacidad de encontrar respuesta para todo.

- A veces entiendo a ese chico, Carl –dijo entonces.

Riza alzó la mirada de su libro.

- No puedes contestar a todo.

- Carl era idiota, y se merecía que le contestase a todo. Mi padre habría perdido el tiempo con él.

- Entiendo que no te hablase bien a veces si continuamente le replicabas.

- Si una niña de ocho años te vence dialécticamente cuando tienes quince creo que eso denota que no tienes muchas luces, ¿no? Por lo tanto se lo merecía.

Roy aceptó que tenía parte de razón, aunque seguía siendo demasiado contestona.

- Además, él era realmente idiota –agregó.

- Pero volviendo al tema inicial, yo empiezo a tener amigos aquí.

Riza le miró incrédula.

- El sábado saldré con ellos.

- ¿Los hermanos McCoy?

Roy asintió.

- Son buenos chicos –aceptó.

- Yo estoy haciendo amigos, así que haz tú lo mismo.

- Al menos te tengo a ti –dijo sonriendo levemente.

Roy querría haberle dicho que él no era un amigo de verdad, que no era de su edad, pero decidió callarse. Riza era feliz con aquel pensamiento, y Roy no pensaba contradecirla. Además le había dedicado una de sus leves sonrisas y, ante eso, él no podía decir nada.

Roy se fue en navidades de la casa para ver a su familia. Volver a ver a su madrastra y su hermana le alegró, pero se fue preocupado al dejar a la pequeña familia Hawkeye. Riza le comentó sus planes para Nochebuena, no eran muy alentadores, padre e hija estarían juntos, pero poco más.

Aunque estaba preocupado, al estar entre los brazos se olvidó de la pequeña y su maestro. No podía pensar en nada más cuando su hermana lo colmaba de caprichos, y su estricta madre le consentía.

Las Navidades pasaron rápidamente y cuando volvió a la casa volvió a su rutina.

- Tuvimos una cena fantástica.

- Se nota, has engordado.

Roy miró mal a Riza.

- Eso es bueno –dijo ella con rapidez al ver su mirada.

- No lo siento como algo bueno.

- Eso es que tu madre te ha cuidado bien y te ha cocinado los mejores platos...

- No es mucho de cocinar.

- Pues te ha llevado a los mejores sitios.

Podría haberle dicho algo más, pero Roy no tenía ganas de pelear con ella en aquel instante. Además, como solía ocurrir con ella, no lo decía con mala intención, sino todo lo contrario.

- ¿Y por aquí?

- Tuvimos una cena muy buena también –se limitó a decir.

Roy empezaba a ver cierta similitudes entre ambos, entre la que destacaba su capacidad de conversación. A veces se sentía como un policía que tenía que sonsacarle información. Suspiró pesadamente y empezó a hablar de sus días con su familia mientras le preguntaba de vez en cuando a ella.

Y aquello fue algo que apenas cambió a lo largo del tiempo. Pero Roy se acostumbró a sus largos silencios y contestaciones cortas. No iba a exigirle más de lo que podía dar, se conformaba con sus medias sonrisas y su mirada atenta cuando él hablaba. Se sentía bien así, sabía que poco a poco las cosas seguirían cambiando, y era bueno ir conociéndola poco a poco, Riza era una chica llena de sorpresas. Pese a lo callada que era y seria, la chica estaba llena de buenas intenciones e ilusiones.

Aquel año hubo una feria cerca y Berthold le pidió que llevase a su hija, ya que él no podría ir. Y así lo hizo Roy. Todas las luces que había, el ruido, la gente pareció despertar algo en Riza que se animó estando allí. Nadie sabía quién era, nadie temía a su padre, ni le debía respeto. Riza se encontraba libre allí.

- Vamos a las casetas de tiro –dijo al verlas a lo lejos.

Riza se quedó mirando el puesto.

- ¿Quieres algo? –preguntó con una sonrisa al verla tan feliz.

Ella acabó asintiendo y señaló un peluche que había allí de un perro, aquello era lo más cerca que había estado Roy de ver un lado más femenino en ella. Y pagó para tener unos tiros, aunque no fue el héroe que habría querido ser.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, me alegra con que lo hayas intentado, estaba alto.

Aquello le hizo sentir peor, Riza le estaba reconfortando y ella jamás hacía eso.

- Si la señorita lo desea puede probar –dijo entonces el hombre del puesto.

Riza asintió encantada y, para asombro de todos, tiró el peluche. Una niña que apenas podía coger bien la escopeta de la feria y que llegaba al mostrador a duras penas, había tirado el peluche.

El hombre volvió a poner el peluche en su sitio para disgusto de la chica.

- El peluche es tuyo, pero me gustaría que volvieses a tirar.

Quería ver si había sido suerte. Pero para asombro, otra vez, de todos, no lo había sido. Riza tenía buena puntería. Muy buena.

- Si quieres algo dímelo –dijo entonces con una sonrisa, no era una amplia sonrisa como la que Roy quería verle, pero para Roy era suficiente como para olvidarse de la humillación y pedirle lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Riza estaba disfrutando con aquello, era buena y el hombre de la tienda parecía aterrorizado mientras gritaba que había creado un monstruo.

Y mientras volvían a casa, la vio reír por primera vez. Tras seis meses, había conseguido verla reír y era un sonido muy agradable y una vista hermosa. Riza debería reír más a menudo.

Al día siguiente volvieron a ir a la feria que estaría allí una semana, pero no se acercaron a la caseta de tiro, terminaron de ver todo el sitio y, con el dinero que le había dado el maestro, comieron algún dulce por allí. Roy pensaba ir otro día con los hermanos McCoy, pero en aquel instante se sentía bastante bien con la compañía de la pequeña.

- Eres el aprendiz que más ha aguantado a su lado.

- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

- Lo es.

- Muchas gracias por traerme hoy también.

Roy le restó importancia a aquel hecho. Estaba encantado con aquello.

- Siento que tengas que ser mi niñera.

- No me importa, me lo paso bien.

Realmente se lo pasaba bien con ella. Apenas tenía diez años, pero estar con ella era divertido. Tenía algo que le agradaba y le divertía su compañía, excepto cuando le hacía alguna buena réplica. Pero por lo demás era encantadora.

Cuando volvió con los hermanos McCoy, Roy se divirtió, pero no fue lo mismo. Quizás porque ya había estado con ella antes en todos lados, pero no se lo pasó tan bien, aunque pudo intentar otros juegos que se le dieron mucho mejor que disparar con una escopeta.

- ¿Y cómo sigues con Berthold-san?

Roy se encogió de hombros.

- Como siempre, con las clases y eso.

Los hermanos McCoy eran gemelos, y muy simpáticos. No solían preguntarle por su estancia en la casa Hawkeye, pero de vez en cuando surgía el tema. Los chicos no hacían jamás ninguna pregunta indiscreta, por lo que a Roy le daba igual.

- ¿Y su hija?

Aquello era nuevo, jamás le habían preguntado por la hija.

- Nuestro hermano pequeño dice que ya no da tanto miedo como antes.

Roy parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿La chica daba miedo?

Riza alguna vez lo había comentado, pero Roy no había creído que realmente ella diese miedo.

- Es muy seria, y bueno, su padre es casi como un fantasma, pero desde que estás por allí ya no parece tan seria –rio el mayor de los hermanos, Frank.

- Como se nota que ya no está sola en esa lúgubre casa –añadió el pequeño, Mike.

Negó con la cabeza, estaban locos.

- La chica es muy buena, ya sabes que compra en nuestra carnicería y siempre la vemos, antes era más sombría.

- Lo cual no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta cómo es su padre.

- Desde que murió su madre, todo ha sido un poco raro en su casa.

- Pero ahora tiene un aprendiz estable y la verdad es que se nota en la chica. Nuestra madre le tiene cariño, así que está muy contenta.

Roy apreció las palabras de los hermanos, de alguna manera le estaban haciendo responsable de los cambios positivos en Riza, y eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso.

- ¿Cómo eran antes de morir la madre?

- Oh… -suspiró Frank-. Elizabeth era tan dulce, y se les veía a los tres muy bien juntos. Riza siempre estaba sonriendo, llevaba el pelo hasta los hombros.

- Eran los tiempos en los que Berthold-san aún salía de la casa y sonreía. La familia Hawkeye siempre ha sido una familia extraña, Berthold-san quedó huérfano y entonces conoció a Elizabeth, una dulzura que murió demasiado joven…

- El pobre Berthold-san no se ha recuperado desde entonces.

Roy asintió.

- Y la hija tampoco, pero ahora que estás tú todo es un poco mejor.

Roy les vio sonreír y sonrió con ellos orgulloso. Siempre había querido hacer feliz a la gente, y el saber que estaba haciendo feliz a esa chica le enorgullecía porque le demostraba que podía hacerlo, podía hacer feliz a la gente, y Riza era la prueba de ello.

Al día siguiente, Roy se enfrentó a sus actividades de muy buen humor. Cada vez se le daba mejor aquello de la alquimia, aunque era algo lento aún dibujando círculos. Pero Berthold era paciente y sabía cómo regañarle sin necesidad de enfadarse con él con absurdas actividades. Como dibujar distintos círculos de transmutación toda una semana para perfeccionar su técnica.

- ¿Sabes que si empiezas el círculo desde arriba no tienes que levantar la tiza y puedes empezar a hacer la estrella directamente? –le dijo Riza la tercera mañana.

Tenía buen ojo para esas cosas. Roy siguió su consejo. Al terminar el círculo alzó la mirada y la vio, con sus pantalones y su camiseta gastada.

- ¿Realmente es necesario que hagas eso?

Roy asintió.

- Un alquimista que tarda media hora en hacer un círculo no inspira confianza.

Ella asintió. Roy pensó que se quedaría un rato más hablando con él, pero no lo hizo. Pero sí cogió un libro y se puso cerca de él.

- Deberías ir al pueblo a jugar con los niños.

Riza asintió distraída.

- Mañana saldré con Christian y sus amigos.

- ¿No deberías ir con las chicas?

- No les caigo muy bien, dicen que no están seguras de si soy una chica o no. De todos modos, los chicos me aprecian porque se me da bien lanzar cosas con el tirachinas y juego bien al fútbol… y porque no digo tonterías de chica.

Roy suspiró, al menos iba a jugar con los de su clase. Y de alguna forma sintió que había sido él quien había logrado que la chica se relacionase con los niños, y aquel pensamiento le hizo inmensamente feliz.

Sonrió a Riza que le devolvió el gesto con una leve curvatura de labios. Qué bien se sentía todo aquello.

Capítulo I

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero no estar pifiándola y que la estén disfrutando. Y ya me despido pidiendo un reviews con sus opiniones y sensaciones, siempre serán bien recibidos.

Hasta el próximo!


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, semejante obra ha sido creada por la gran Hiromu Arakawa. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo, qué nervios! Espero que les siga gustando el cómo se va desarrollando la historia y que la disfruten.

**Capítulo II**

Tras dos años de enseñanza, Roy había aprendido las bases de la alquimia y podía hacer trasmutaciones de lo más variadas, y algunas incluso complejas. Pronto cumpliría diecisiete años, y fue entonces cuando una vaga idea empezó a cruzarse por su mente; se alquimista estatal. Sabía lo que se decía de los alquimistas que entraban en el ejército, pero no le importaba. El ejército era para ayudar al pueblo, así como los alquimistas, así que tenía sentido que él, que quería ayudar a todo el mundo, entrase en el ejército como alquimista.

El poder que estaba adquiriendo lo quería poner al servicio del pueblo.

- ¿Qué opinas del ejército?

Riza se encogió de hombros.

- No sé mucho, a mi padre no le gusta demasiado el ejército, así que no es algo que se trate en casa.

Roy asintió, ya le comentaría sus planes a su maestro llegado el momento.

- Este año no estaré aquí para mi cumpleaños –le comentó.

Riza asintió.

- Es normal, aquí no es que celebremos nada.

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Ya la invitó una vez para ir en Navidades, pero ella se había negado alegando que no podía dejar a su padre. Riza era una hija muy buena pese a que su padre no se la merecía. Berthold era un alquimista increíble, el mejor que había conocido hasta el momento y se merecía más fama de la que tenía; pero era un padre terrible y negligente.

- Tendría que preguntarle a mi padre.

- Si alargamos la estancia podrías estar allí en tu cumpleaños.

Riza le miró dudosa con esos ojos ámbar que, pese al paso de los años, seguían siendo hipnóticos para Roy.

- Vamos a preguntarle qué te parece.

Roy quería que la chica tuviese al menos una tarta después de tantos años.

Berthold no se negó, de hecho la animó a que viajase. Tener la casa para él solo debió de parecerle un sueño. Aunque el día de la despedida se le veía levemente afectado al ver a su hija con una pequeña maleta de viaje.

Riza seguía siendo una niña callada, y seguía siendo Roy quien iniciaba las conversaciones, en ocasiones monólogos durante el viaje.

- Mi madre te va a encantar –dijo sonriendo al ver que estaban a punto de llegar-. Está deseando conocerte.

- ¿Le has hablado de mí?

- Pues claro que sí –contestó como si fuese obvio-. Lo más memorable de mi vida allí, eres tú.

Riza sonrió avergonzada por sus palabras. Y al verla así, Roy pensó que era la chica más mona que había visto en su vida. Aunque era seria y retraída, era la persona más dulce que conocía. En momentos como aquel quería acariciarle la cabeza y desordenar sus cabellos, pero se contenía. La familia Hawkeye no era conocida por sus muestras de cariño. En el tiempo que llevaba allí sólo había podido abrazarla en su cumpleaños, para sorpresa de la chica que no se había esperado algo así.

Al llegar, estaban en la estación Madame Christmas y Vanessa, ambas bien vestidas e impacientes, y Roy sabía que no era por verle a él. Roy cogió la maleta de Riza y le indicó quienes eran sus parientes. Y antes de que Riza pudiese bajarse del tren, Vanessa ya la estaba abrazando.

- Encantada de conocerte –exclamó alegremente.

Roy pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de Riza que jamás se había esperado un recibimiento así.

- Eres mucho más mona de lo que pensaba –dijo soltándola.

Su madre fue mucho más delicada con ella, pero ni por esas se salvó de un fuerte abrazo.

Madame Christmas era una mujer grande y muy alta. En su juventud había tenido un cuerpo peligroso lleno de curvas que había sido la locura de Central durante años, y aún se mantenía en buena forma. Vanessa no se parecía en nada a ella, su cuerpo, aunque muy bien proporcionado, no tenía las caderas tan marcadas ni el pecho tan grande, había salido más a su difunto padre.

Riza fue el centro de atención aquel día, cosa que a Roy no le importó. Sabía el poco caso que recibía en su casa, así que le pareció bien compartir a su madre y hermana.

Por supuesto Madame Christmas quería llevarlos a cenar aquel día a un sitio decente, y Riza vio con terror que no traía nada para ir a un buen restaurante. Roy ya había intuido que algo así ocurriría, así que su madre le había preparado algo.

- No te preocupes, tengo algo para ti. Es de cuando Vanessa era una niña.

Riza miró a la joven, era alta y esbelta, dudaba mucho que le quedase bien algo que hubiese pertenecido a una chica así.

- He tenido que arreglarlo por supuesto.

Roy se asomó entonces y sonrió perversamente.

- Cuando tenía tu edad era como un tonel

Madame Christmas le reprendió, pero no negó aquel hecho. Riza jamás se había preocupado de ser demasiado femenina, pero en aquella casa junto a aquellas dos mujeres, sentía que desentonaba, y no quería eso, Roy vivía en perfecta armonía con el ambiente de su casa, y ella quería hacer lo mismo allí.

Roy era parte de su vida, y ella quería ser parte de la vida de Roy también.

Cuando Roy se fue, madame Christmas le ayudó a vestirse y, aunque no hacía falta, la peinó. De repente recordó vagamente a su madre cuando le recogía el pelo con un lazo para que no le molestase. Su madre siempre había cuidado hasta el último detalle, tal y como estaba haciendo aquella mujer.

Elizabeth solía sonreírle con dulzura antes de liberarla con una suave caricia. La sonrisa de madame Christmas era una confiada, pero la manera en la que colocó su flequillo y acarició seguidamente su mejilla, le recordó a su madre.

Aquellas dos mujeres no tenían nada que ver. Elizabeth siempre había sido dulce y comprensiva, demasiado afable y muy cariñosa; cualidades que Madame Christmas no parecía poseer, no de la manera en las que las mostraba Elizabeth, pero tenía algo que definitivamente le recordaba a ella. Le transmitía la misma sensación de calidez…

Riza vio como se alejaba con ojos anhelantes. El recuerdo de su madre había vuelto a ella, recordaba lo feliz que era y lo cercano que era su padre entonces, que incluso la había cogido en brazos. Elizabeth había sido quien había mantenido unida aquella familia, había sido ella quien había conseguido que su padre no perdiese la cabeza. Había sido ella quien le había sonreído y quien le había prometido que todo estaría bien. Su madre era quien le había abrazado y arreglado, quien le había dicho lo guapa que era y lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

Y Riza había recordado todo aquello, y se daba cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos sin saberlo. De repente sintió una gran gratitud por Roy al llevarla con él, en unos días volvería a su vida normal, con un padre que le atemorizaba en una casa triste y lúgubre. Pero no olvidaría aquella semana.

Fueron a un restaurante de Central de lo más exquisito. Su padre siempre se había empeñado en enseñarle modales y la mandaba a un buen colegio cercano al pueblo al que iba en bicicleta, y Riza aquella noche comprendió lo importantes que eran. Al menos no lo había hecho todo mal.

Jamás había probado nada como aquello, y madame Christmas le dio a probar un poco de vino tinto para desespero de Roy que alegaba que sólo era una niña.

- Sólo lo está probando Roy, no se va a volver una alcohólica por esto.

Era la primera vez que probaba el alcohol, así que no le gustó demasiado en principio, aunque después tuvo que admitir que dejaba un gusto en el paladar muy bueno.

- Sin duda eres una chica inteligente –dijo la madre de Roy con una sonrisa-. El pobre Roy lo escupió.

- Casi me haces beber media copa entera.

- La jovencita tiene doce años Roy, tú lo probaste más tarde, deberías haber estado preparado para algo así.

- Tenía catorce años recién cumplidos –replicó.

Madame le ignoró.

- Esta bebida será la que tomarás cuando seas más mayor y estés en cenas importantes.

Riza asintió.

- En otra ocasión te dejaré probar algo más fuerte, pero será en unos años.

Roy se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Es la hija de mi maestro…

- Alguien tiene que explicarle bien estas cosas. Mira como Vanessa es una chica responsable que ha seguido mis consejos…

Vanessa asintió. Riza no entendía de qué iba la discusión, pero se lo estaba pasando muy bien viendo a Roy con su familia. Eran tan diferentes, como dos mundos distintos.

Al volver a la casa Riza iba muy animada con Vanessa mientras Roy hablaba con su madrastra.

- Es una chica muy buena –dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo.

Roy asintió.

- Ya te lo había dicho.

- Aunque parece un poco triste. Apenas la he visto sonreír.

- Ya te he dicho que no es una persona muy alegre, de todos modos se lo está pasando muy bien –añadió, tras conocerla de tanto tiempo, Roy sabía interpretar su mirada-. Y te aseguro que hoy está sonriendo bastante.

Riza apenas sonreía, pero lo hacían sus ojos por ella. Se alegraba de que hubiese podido venir con él a Central, después de tantos años encerrada en aquella casa, podría ver algo de mundo más allá de su escuela y sabría lo que le esperaba cuando se independizase.

El cumpleaños de Roy fue una cena familiar, aquel año con Riza no había querido que nadie más viniese. Riza era introvertida, y sabía que estaría incómoda con demasiados extraños. Pero no le importó. Madame Christmas hizo una gran cena para los cuatro.

Riza le regaló a Roy unos gemelos. De alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar algo qué regalarle que él no se esperase. Roy solía llevar camisas y, por lo que había comentado, venía de una buena familia. Para Riza era evidente que Roy necesitaría en algún momento algo así para poder ir arreglado, era un joven al que le gustaba ir bien.

Roy se lo agradeció y le enseñó a su madrasta y hermana lo fácil que podía llegar a ser el regalarle algo útil y elegante para que no se quejasen tanto.

En los días que siguieron, Roy arrastró a Riza por media ciudad Central para que pudiese verla. Madame Christmas y Vanessa no solían ir con ellos al tener trabajo que hacer. La llavó a todos los sitios que pudo para que los viese, incluso a la sede central de la milicia.

- El edificio es espectacular –dijo con una sonrisa-. Aquí trabajan los grandes hombres del país.

De repente Riza le miró fijamente mientras hablaba. La manera de enseñarle el sitio, de hablar de él, de mirarlo… Roy iba a ser un alquimista, no podía ser militar, no podía ser llamado "perro de los militares". Había escuchado a su padre hablar con desprecio de los alquimistas que entraban en el ejército. Riza no tenía nada contra los alquimistas estatales, pero le dolía mucho que Roy pudiese ser despreciado por ese hecho.

- Los militares ayudan y protegen al país. ¿No crees que nada más que por ello se merecen las mejores instalaciones para poder hacer su trabajo?

- ¿Quieres entrar en el ejército? –preguntó ella entonces.

Roy parpadeó sorprendido, ella era demasiado lista.

- Sí –dijo con una media sonrisa confiada-. Quiero ayudar a mi país, defender a las personas… quiero que mi alquimia sirva para ayudar a las personas de este país

Aquella fue la primera vez que le escuchó hablar de su sueño. La forma en la que Roy habló le hizo estremecerse aún cuando no entendía del todo su sueño y por qué tenía que ser en la milicia. Pero no dijo nada, le dejó hablar de sus esperanzas en aquel sitio en el que, como soldado, ayudaría a todo el mundo.

- Lo siento Riza, no debería hablarte de estas cosas –se disculpó entonces.

- No pasa nada, es bueno tener sueños y más si son como el tuyo.

- Pero no se lo digas a tu padre por favor. Sé que no debería pedirte algo así, pero no se lo digas… no creo que él lo comprendiese y no me gustaría que me echase.

Riza asintió. No le diría nada, el sueño de Roy se veía hermoso y ella no iba a interponerse. Suspiró mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo. Roy siempre había sido un chico muy alegre y con sueños, Riza le envidiaba por ello.

Cuando llegó su cumpleaños, la señora Mustang le preparó una hermosa tarta de chocolate, llena de adornos. Apenas conocía a madame Christmas y Vanessa, pero se sentía entre su familia con ellos tres. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, le habría gustado que estuviese allí con ella.

Desde que falleciese su madre, su padre en su cumpleaños se molestaba en pedirle que bajase al pueblo a comprar comida más cara de lo habitual y algún dulce para el café. Su padre no se molestaba demasiado en aquello. Y todos los años le regalaba algún libro interesante. Sólo un año le regaló algo distinto, el año antes de que viniese Roy le regaló unos pendientes. Pero aparte de eso el día no era más especial, no estaba más tiempo con ella, ni tampoco la felicitaba.

Y ahora que estaba allí con la familia Mustang ella le echaba de menos y le reprochaba el que jamás hubiese hecho nada por ella. La madrastra de Roy le regaló un vestido, su hermanastra le dio una invitación, y Roy le otorgó un adorno para el pelo.

- Esta noche vamos a ir a un baile –le anunciaron.

- Has tenido la suerte de que esta noche va a haber un baile especial, y hemos pensado que podríamos ir todos y aprovechar tu estancia aquí.

- No puedo aceptarlo… -dijo ella dudosa, eran demasiadas cosas.

Roy se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

- Consiéntelas, es la primera vez que tienen una invitada en casa.

Al final acabó siendo arrastrada al baile aunque se negase alegando que eran demasiadas molestias por ella. Pero ambas mujeres estaban tan encantadas de poder llevarla que durante el camino al sitio, pudo tranquilizarse.

- No deberías haber permitido que se tomasen tantas molestias.

Roy le restó importancia.

- Digamos que es una muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que tu padre y tú hacéis por mí.

- Ya le pagas a mi padre.

- Entonces es para agradecerte a ti el que estés ayudándome.

Roy era demasiado bueno.

Al llegar allí, Riza vio que todo era maravilloso, como un cuento. Quería recorrer todo el lugar, verlo todo y deleitarse con la música que sonaba. Aquel estaba siendo uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Los tres la guiaron por allí. Y Vanessa le enseñó a bailar mientras Roy picoteaba a con su madre por allí.

- Te preparo para cuando bailes con Roy, porque te va a sacar a bailar.

Riza le miró de reojo. No debería perder demasiado tiempo con ella teniendo en cuenta todas las jóvenes que había por allí. Riza no era estúpida, y sabía que Roy estaba en la edad perfecta de conocer chicas.

- Es como una princesa –suspiró madame Christmas.

Roy asintió.

- Cuando crezca será una reina –asintió-. Muchas gracias por esto, todavía no se lo cree –rio al recordar su expresión.

- Ha sido la excusa perfecta para venir y arrastrarte a ti.

- Te preocupas demasiado por estas cosas madame.

- Quizás, pero lo cierto es que no te vendría mal venir a fiestas de este estilo y acostumbrarte a ellas.

- No creo que tenga que acostumbrarme a nada, he nacido para esto y lo sabes.

- Pecas de confiado Roy, el mundo no es tan simple como lo ves.

Pero para Roy era tan simple como parecía. Viendo a Riza bailar con Vanessa, a su madrastra beber de su copa, y a él mismo sonreír mientras picaba algo de comida, sólo podía pensar que la vida era sencilla y que eran ellos mismos quienes la complicaban. Pero él no se la complicaría.

- Por cierto, le has dicho a tu maestro tus planes de entrar en el ejército.

Roy negó con la cabeza.

- Lo dejo para más adelante, aún me queda mucho por aprender y temo que me repudie por ello.

- No tienes remedio –suspiró-. El día que te vayas esa chica va a sufrir.

La sonrisa de Roy se congeló durante un segundo. De alguna manera jamás había pensado en separarse de ella, pero su madrastra tenía razón. El día que entrase a la milicia, dejaría la casa de los Hawkeye y no tendría nada a por lo que volver.

- Es fuerte, me echará de menos, pero estará bien, sabe cuidarse.

Madame Christmas miró a su hijo y suspiró.

- Se ve a leguas que es fuerte, pero va a sufrir. Igual que lo harás tú –añadió en un susurro imperceptible.

No sabía identificar lo que pasaba exactamente entre ellos dos, pero había algo. La manera en la que se miraban, la forma en la que Roy la quería proteger, la forma en la que Riza siempre estaba al lado de Roy. Había algo profundo entre ellos que a madame Christmas le aterraba, porque en unos años se separarían, y ninguno de los parecía ser consciente de aquello.

- Creo que voy a bailar con ella antes de que se canse –dijo yendo hacia ella.

Roy tendía a cogerle demasiado cariño a la gente, y la gente tendía a encariñarse con él; pero aquello era distinto.

Madame les vio bailar. Y mientras Roy le daba vueltas vio por primera vez desde que pisase Central, como la chica reía junto a su hijastro. Madame Christmas no reparó en la mirada de asombro de su ahijado, pues era la primera vez que veía reír de aquella manera a la chica desde que la conocía.

Roy empezó a reír con ella, olvidando por completo la música y el ritmo. Riza estaba riendo, y en aquel preciso instante, era lo único que existía para él.

Vanessa fue al lado de su madre.

- Se les ve muy contentos –comentó.

La mujer asintió, a su pesar, se les veía muy felices juntos.

Roy no se separó de ella, escucharla reír sabía a dulce victoria. Y sabía que no tendría muchas oportunidades en la vida de volver a escucharla, Riza no reía prácticamente y él se iría a la milicia. Aquel momento lo guardaría y recordaría para cuando no estuviesen juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Riza volvió su padre la estaba esperando en el comedor con un libro para ella. Cuando Riza leyó el título y le dio las gracias, Berthold volvió a su habitación. Riza miró a su alrededor e intentó no pensar en lo que había vivido en Central, esa era su casa, y esa seguiría siendo. No era el mejor hogar, y su padre difícilmente podía considerársele como tal, pero eran suyos y debía ser feliz por ello. Riza subió a dejar sus cosas en la habitación.

Roy fue a visitar a su maestro al estudio.

- Se le veía feliz –fue lo primero que dijo cuando entró.

Roy asintió.

- Me alegro de que se lo pasase bien –continuó hablando-. Es bueno verla contenta, me ha recordado mucho a su madre –añadió con un extraño deje en su voz.

Al escucharle, Roy parpadeó sorprendido, era la segunda vez que le escuchaba hablar de su mujer, la primera había sido años atrás cuando Roy había preguntado por qué Riza no podía aprender alquimia. Se sentía extraño.

- Desde su muerte las cosas no han ido bien, he sido un padre terrible, no he sabido hacerlo. Al morir Elizabeth me aferré a la alquimia… estuve a punto de cometer una locura ¿sabes?

Roy se sentía fuera de lugar escuchándole.

- Pero no hice nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirme eternamente, el llanto de mi hija me desconcentraba… hasta que un día dejó de llorar y llamarla. Aquel día fui consciente de que no podía seguir por ese camino, era imposible…

¿Qué le estaba intentando decir su maestro? Sus palabras eran vagas, pero Roy creía entender en ellas que había pensado en la transmutación humana.

- Desde entonces Riza no ha vuelto a llorar, se volvió taciturna… y yo supe que tenía que estar ahí para ella, pero no sabía hacerlo. Soy un alquimista… Elizabeth fue quien me hizo más humano y sin ella no sabía cómo serlo, y Riza no podía enseñarme… He acabado siendo un padre terrible, pero hoy al verla he visto que he hecho algo bien.

Roy sintió como Berthold le miraba con sus ojos ámbar y hundidos. Por primera no parecían nublados por una obsesión, se veían claros.

- Acogerte fue un acierto –concluyó curvando sus labios en una extraña mueca.

Después de aquello su mirada se volvió sombría de nuevo.

Aquel año, Berthold enfermó. Muchos médicos fueron a verle, pero no pudieron sacar nada en claro. Su enfermedad era un misterio. Ni padre ni hija se apenaron demasiado por eso, y Roy se sintió extraño al darse cuenta de que él era quien más preocupado estaba por el estado de salud del hombre.

Riza preparaba todos los días las medicinas de su padre, que se las tomaba sin pensar demasiado en ellas. Riza no mostraba mucha preocupación por su padre, pero lo cierto es que temía su muerte. De alguna manera le quería y temía el día que no estuviese con ella. Berthold era todo lo que tenía junto con Roy. Su padre tomaba varias medicinas y ella las había memorizado y se encargaba de que se las tomase, no quería perderle.

En un par de años perdería a Roy, no quería perder también a su padre por más ausente que estuviese en su vida. Ella era una chica bastante retraída, así que no mostraba sus grandes miedos. Todas las mañanas lo preparaba todo para su padre. Quería salvarle…

Pensar en estar sola la hacía temblar, aún cuando la mayor parte del día solía pasarlo encerrada en alguna habitación mientras Roy y su padre se dedicaban a la alquimia. Aquella soledad era distinta porque siempre podía asomarse a sus habitaciones y ver que ellos seguían allí. En el momento en el que no estuviesen, ya no habría nadie a quien acudir, aquella seguridad se desvanecería y no quedaría nada más que oscuridad.

Berthold siguió entrenando a Roy, la alquimia no era sólo transmutación, había que comprender el valor de los intercambios y el poder de éstos. Se aseguró que Roy leyese distintas investigaciones y que estudiase todo lo que en ellas había pues sólo así comprendería las bases de la alquimia de fuego. En sus investigaciones también procuraba que comprendiese que la alquimia existía para ayudar al prójimo. Roy tenía buen corazón, así que estaba seguro de que podría coger sus enseñanzas y cambiar el mundo. Pero para eso tendría que conocer la alquimia a un nivel muy superior.

Un año más tarde Berthol se sentiría profundamente decepcionado al escuchar la idea de Roy de entrar en la milicia. Era una forma de degradarse, de degradar sus enseñanzas. Una estúpida forma de perder su vida y habilidad.

- Sólo quiero ayudar a la gente. De eso trata la alquimia.

El mayor se sonrió con burla.

- Ser un perro de los militares no sirve para ayudar a nadie salvo a unos gordos y asquerosos mandamases.

La decepción podía escucharse en su voz. Berthold estaba enfadado con su pupilo, se sentía defraudado después de haber estado tanto tiempo educándolo. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa estúpida idea?

- Los militares ayudan al pueblo, es su función.

Al verle decir aquello, vio lo ingenuo que era. Realmente creía que podría ayudar a la gente en la milicia.

- No quiero saber nada de ese tema. No quiero a un militar en mi casa, no quiero saber nada de la milicia.

Por supuesto la discusión no iba a terminar ahí, pero al escuchar un estrépito en la cocina ambos pararon. Roy fue el primero en moverse y bajar a ver qué pasaba.

Al escuchar a Roy gritar el nombre de su hija, Berthold bajó corriendo para encontrar a Roy subiéndola por las escaleras en brazos.

A la edad de casi catorce años, Riza enfermó. Y si no hubiese sido por la enfermedad de Berthold, el maestro no se habría preocupado demasiado, pero él estaba enfermo y el ver a su hija con fiebre y vomitando sangre no le tranquilizó. No sabían lo que él tenía ni si era contagioso o genético. Durante varios días tanto Roy como Berthold esperaron a que viniese un médico y le dijese qué le pasaba a la chica. A veces vivir en el campo no era muy bueno.

Berthold era un padre terrible, no sabía cómo hablar con su hija, y Roy podía ver el temor que le inspiraba a Riza a causa de su obsesión con la alquimia. Roy era consciente de todo aquello, pero también podía ver el cariño y amor en los ojos de Riza, así como su preocupación ante la extraña enfermedad de su padre. Y podía ver también como su maestro se preocupaba por su hija y, a su extraña y errada manera, le intentaba demostrar que la quería, y en aquel instante podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos ante la enfermedad de su hija.

Riza deliraba en sueños, y a veces pedía ayuda, pero el nombre de su padre jamás salió de sus labios, ni el de nadie. Sólo una vez llamó a Roy, sólo una. Su padre la escuchó llamarle cuando el muchacho no estaba, en una de las veces que él iba a verla un par de minutos. Aunque podría haberle dolido aquel hecho, lo cierto era que estaba más relajado. Él nunca había estado ahí para ella, y el que le llamase no serviría de nada porque él no sabría qué hacer con su llamado.

Finalmente el médico dijo qué tenía y el tratamiento, el que hubiese llegado a vomitar sangre indicaba que se había desgarrado parte de la garganta, pero nada serio, o no tan serio como se habían temido mentor y alumno.

Berthold dejó entonces de visitar demasiado a su hija, pasándose breves intervalos de tiempo a lo largo del día mientras Roy permanecía a su lado, leyendo, o estudiando. Era una lástima que decidiese irse a la milicia, podría haber tenido un mejor futuro en su casa, aprendiendo hasta el último secreto de la alquimia de fuego y estando junto a su hija. Pero si se iba no tendría nada de aquello, Berthold no le transmitiría nada, le echaría de su casa y esperaría que reflexionase y volviese al buen camino, lejos de los militares, junto a él y su poderosa alquimia.

El día que Riza abrió los ojos, vio el primer y único abrazo que Berthold le daría a Riza, abrazo que ella apenas supo cómo corresponder. Cuando Berthold se fue, Riza le miró fijamente con ojos llorosos.

- Mi padre me ha abrazado –murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa era suave, apenas una curvatura, pero era la más hermosa y sincera que le había visto a Riza, sin duda debía ser algo importante para ella porque era la primera vez que había vivido un momento real con su padre actuando como tal. Roy quiso llorar en ese instante, porque ninguna niña tendría que sonreír de esa manera porque su padre le había abrazado, con esa emoción. Roy se acercó a ella y le abrazó entonces también.

- Nos has preocupado mucho.

Riza se quedó estática en la cama sin saber qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño.

- Cuídate más por favor –dijo separándose de ella.

Todavía tenía fiebre por la enfermedad, y se sentía levemente mareada, pero en aquel preciso instante en el que Roy la besó en la frente, con sus tiernos catorce años, Riza supo que se había enamorado de él.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por él.

Sus brazos le daban una extraña seguridad, y Roy irradiaba calidez, se sentía querida y apreciada por él. Se aferró entonces a él, devolviéndole el abrazo. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos…

Cuando se separaron Roy le sonrió. Riza era consciente de que no era correspondida, para Roy era la hija de su mentor solamente, una chica con la que pasar el rato. Algo que pronto se acabaría pues sabía que él se iría en el momento en el que se mejorase. Su padre le echaría y él haría las maletas para ir a alcanzar su sueño.

Y así fue. Roy estuvo en la casa hasta que su maestro vio que su hija estaba mejor y casi recuperada. No quería al muchacho más tiempo allí si iba a acabar convirtiéndose en un perro de los militares.

El tema salió mientras comían los dos. Berthold había visto que su hija estaba mucho mejor y que, a partir de ahí, él podría hacerse cargo de ella sin demasiados problemas.

- Ya puedes irte a la academia militar si quieres, ya no hay nada que te retenga aquí.

- No quiero abandonar la alquimia –replicó-. No quiero abandonar sus enseñanzas cuando sé que todavía hay tanto que puedo aprender.

- ¿Y de qué te servirá a ti?

- Puedo ayudar a la gente…

- ¿Cómo alquimista estatal? –le cortó mordaz. Sin embargo, añadió-. Te daré unos libros para que no te olvides de todo lo que te he enseñado… no quiero sentir que todo este tiempo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Roy suspiró aliviado entonces, al menos había evitado que lo repudiase como aprendiz.

- Hawkeye sensei finalmente me ha echado –dijo tras la pequeña discusión con su mentor.

- Lo siento.

Roy suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- Era algo que podía pasar.

Desde la cama Riza le vio sonreír. ¿Qué haría ella sin él?

- ¿Volverás…?

- Me ha dejado unos libros, al menos tendré que devolvérselos.

Riza asintió. Roy se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

- Nos volveremos a ver –dijo confiado.

Cuando salió por la puerta tuvo la impresión de que dejaba algo muy importante en la habitación, algo que quizás no pudiese recuperar.

Riza se asomó por la ventana para verle partir con la esperanza de volverle a ver. Él le había dicho que se volverían a ver. No había pronunciado la palabra "adiós". Roy volvería a la casa y tendría una oportunidad de volver a verle.

Permaneció pegada a la ventana hasta que ya no pudo distinguir su figura en la lejanía. Roy volvería y estaba segura de que convencería a su padre para permitirle terminar de estudiar la alquimia a su lado. Riza estaba segura de eso, o al menos quería estarlo.

Escuchó los pasos de su padre dirigiéndose a su estudio. Al escuchar la puerta volvió a la cama a tumbarse. No había nada mejor que hacer que estar allí, y tenía que recuperarse pronto para volver a sus clases. Quería huir de su casa, estar el menor tiempo posible. Sabía que sin Roy aquel lugar se volvería más tenebroso, ya no estaba él para iluminarlo, ya sólo quedaba la tenue luz de la vela de su padre.

Nada volvería a ser igual. Y ella sabía que la mejor compañía que encontraría en su casa serían la soledad y los recuerdos.

**Fin del Capítulo II**

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado y ya sólo pedirles sus reviews que siempre animan a continuar.

**Agradecimientos:** DidianaHappy, Misaki-usui, diana carolina, kaoru240, Claire, Magic Studios, Dian, Morfy.

Hasta el próximo!


	3. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, semejante obra ha sido creada por la gran Hiromu Arakawa. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, ha tardado más de lo que quería, pero la vida se me ha complicado mucho de repente… Demasiadas cosas que hacer en demasiado poco tiempo. Espero ir pillando ritmo para que no me cueste tanto subir el siguiente.

Y sin más escusas, les dejo con el siguiente.

**Capítulo III**

Al terminar de recuperarse se enfrascó en sus clases. Comer en la casa empezó a hacerse extraño y terminaba escabulléndose para no tener que hacerlo, a su padre tampoco parecía molestarle. Para la cena todavía se juntaban, aunque cada vez hablaban menos, y llegó el día en el que Berthold dejó de bajar a por la comida. Riza ya no sólo se ocupaba de sus medicinas, sino también de llevarle algo de comer.

Y entonces comprendió lo que significaba temer a su padre. Sus ojos eran como un pozo de aguas turbias. Estaba obsesionado con su investigación. Y Riza, cada día, tenía que sacar fuerzas para entrar a dejarle la comida y los medicamentos. Lo único que su padre hacía por ella era darle libros para que se los leyese ya que, en la escuela, no tendría acceso a esos conocimientos, y él quería tener a una hija inteligente pese a que jamás le enseñase alquimia.

De repente, una noche, Riza escuchó gritar a su padre. Se levantó aterrada de la cama mientras seguía escuchándole gritar. Al entrar le vio de pie, algo bastante raro por aquel entonces, mirando fijamente unas hojas.

Berthold miró a su hija nada más entrar y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus ojos no parecían estar atormentados. Casi podría decirse que brillaban de alegría.

- Finalmente lo he descubierto.

Y al pronunciar esas palabras se dio cuenta de lo que significaban. Acababa de morir. Ya había llevado a cabo aquello que siempre había soñado en vida. Su investigación estaba completa y ya no le quedaba nada a lo que apegarse, ni si quiera su hija. La miró fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Recordó cuando murió Elizabeth, la única luz de su vida. Recordó como había escrito todos los componentes del cuerpo humano, como había hecho teorías sobre la transmutación humana. Y recordó el llanto de su hija que llamaba a su madre por las noches, también recordó como le había llamado a él cuando comprendió que su madre jamás volvería. Berthold lo recordó.

Riza había llorado durante días esperando a que su padre fuese a por ella, mientras él hacía ridículas teorías. Hasta que un día dejó de llorar y empezó a buscar por sí misma una manera de seguir hacia delante con sus tiernos seis años.

Recordó cómo el llanto no le dejaba concentrarse y cómo se le hacía más insoportable a cada día. Entonces, cuando estaba casi al límite, el llanto cesó y Berthold pudo pensar con claridad. Con la tranquilidad pudo pensar con claridad y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en cometer una estupidez, un imposible… Cuando volvió a ver a su hija, ella estaba buscando comida en la cocina.

Quizás si Riza hubiese seguido llorando todo habría sido muy distinto porque él habría ido hasta ella incapaz de soportarlo ni un día más, y quizás, sólo quizás, al verla llamándole y necesitándole, él se habría dado cuenta de que aún tenía algo que cuidar, lo más valioso para su amada Elizabeth. Porque sólo así habría podido evitar aquella prematura muerte que suponía el haber terminado toda su investigación y aún la habría tenido a ella, y su hija habría tenido a un padre.

Comprendió la verdad que escondían las palabras de su difunta esposa cuando le hizo prometer que no le enseñaría alquimia a su hija. Elzabeth había querido una vida plena para ella, algo que no habría podido gozar si su padre le hubiese transmitido aquella enfermiza pasión por la alquimia.

- Deberías haber seguido llorando Riza, hasta que me hubiese dado cuenta que me necesitabas –dijo el hombre mirando a su hija fijamente-. No deberías haberte parecido tanto a mí… -pronunciar aquellas palabras le dolió-. Pero estarás bien porque tu madre te salvó de seguir mis pasos, no te consumirás buscando el conocimiento de la alquimia.

Riza se encogió ante su padre, su palabras eran extrañas, y la manera en la que le miraba, con tanta intensidad le asustaba.

- Jamás acabarás como yo, haciendo daño a quien quieres.

Berthold había querido a su hija, pero jamás había sabido cómo hacerlo. Riza había crecido de tal manera que parecía no necesitarlo, sin interponerse jamás en su camino hacia el conocimiento supremo de la alquimia. Y quizás habría sido eso lo que él necesitó para mirar a su hija y estar con ella, pero Riza había sido demasiado fuerte para su edad y él no había sabido alcanzarla y se había metido de lleno en la alquimia porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Ahora que había completado su investigación se daba cuenta de que la necesitaba, pero ya era tarde. Él había dedicado su vida a su alquimia y su sueño se había basado en su investigación, no en su hija, y ya era tarde para cambiar eso. Berthold sentía que una parte de sí había muerto ese día al terminar con su investigación.

- ¿Padre qué ocurre? –preguntó con voz trémula.

- He concluido mi investigación… pero no hay nadie a quien mostrársela…

No sólo había sido un terrible padre, sino además un mal maestro que no tenía aprendiz al que enseñarle sus conocimientos. Miró hacia la mesa buscando papeles y tinta, pero se detuvo. Aquello era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo escrito en cualquier sitio. Era una alquimia demasiado poderosa como para dejarla caer en cualquier sitio.

- Moriré pronto… -murmuró temeroso-. Y no tengo a quien dejarle mis conocimientos.

Al verle encogerse Riza sintió pena por él, de repente se veía tan pequeño mientras miraba hacia todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Riza le observó moverse a duras penas por la habitación. Una parte de sí misma quería ayudarle, pero otra seguía temiéndole, y esa parte le pedía que esperase a que le dijese algo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda padre? –preguntó al cabo de unos minutos pese a su temor.

Berthold se giró hacia su hija. No tenían una buena relación, pero la quería y confiaba en ella. Riza era una persona íntegra, madura y tenía la certeza de que nadie mejor que ella para guardar sus secretos. Al fin y al cabo él se había preocupado por su educación, y convivir con la alquimia le habría enseñado los valores morales en los que se basaba.

- Sí hija, te necesito.

Después de nueve años era precisamente él quien le necesitaba, un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años necesitaba a su hija de quince con la que apenas hablaba. Sonrió amargamente.

- Necesito que guardes mi investigación y se la muestres a la persona adecuada.

Nadie mejor que ella para eso, le conocía y sabría a quién enseñársela en el momento adecuado. Riza asintió sin entender la mueca de dolor de su padre, que sabía que era una hija que no se merecía.

- Con esto se podrá ayudar a mucha gente hija, si se la muestras a la persona adecuada, se podrán hacer grandes obras.

Riza observó como su padre observaba las hojas con detenimiento, como si estuviese analizándolas.

- Lo siento mucho Riza –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Para Berthold sólo había una opción, y era una dolorosa. Sabía que aquello que quería hacer no era lo correcto, pero su enferma pasión le obligaba a ello. Sólo había una manera de guardar su investigación.

Llevó a su hija hasta su habitación.

- Lo siento mucho Riza.

Riza tenía miedo, pero no dijo nada cuando su padre le quitó la camiseta que llevaba y dejó su espalda al descubierto.

- Tú serás la clave de mi investigación.

Acarició su espalda. Notó como los músculos de su hija se tensaban y creyó notar incluso que temblaba levemente.

- Jamás podrás volver a mostrar tu espalda. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

De repente Riza entendió perfectamente lo que iba a hacer su padre y, de alguna forma, le tranquilizó saberlo. Ya sabía a lo que atenerse. Miró de soslayo a su padre que salió de su cuarto unos minutos para entrar de nuevo con todo lo que necesitaba.

Al tenerlo todo preparado, Berthold se preguntó si su hija le odiaría ante lo que le estaba condenando. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Y sin ser consciente, Berthold unió las dos cosas que más amaba de su triste vida. Su alquimia viviría a través de Riza.

Berthold tatuó su investigación en la espalda de su hija, que lo aceptó sin rechistar. Se pasaron horas en su habitación tatuando cada detalle y repasando el círculo hasta que quedó perfecto. Riza no se quejó ni lloró. Cuando terminó su trabajo Berthold paseó una de sus manos por la espalda de su hija. Era demasiado fuerte, mucho más que él incluso. Berthold rezó para que encontrase un camino que recorrer que no le llevase a la soledad como había hecho él. Sin duda alguna Elizabeth había hecho bien cuando le había obligado a prometer que no le enseñaría alquimia.

Quiso abrazarla, pero no lo hizo, jamás lo hacía. Ya era tarde para gestos como aquel.

Riza se vistió y su padre le ayudó a acomodarse y le llevó la comida a su cama. Se quedó con ella mientras cenaba. Ambos estuvieron en silencio, jamás encontraban nada de lo que hablar entre ellos. Al recoger el plato de su hija se dio cuenta de que si aún respiraba era por ella.

Desde el momento en el que había terminado su investigación y la había puesto a buen recaudo, había muerto, ya no había nada para él en el mundo. Sin embargo, respiraba por su hija, porque no podía dejarla sola, no así al menos. Él sobreviviría hasta poder dejarla en buenas manos. Riza era independiente y sabía que podría vivir sin problemas ella sola, pero no era eso lo que Berthold quería.

Ella se merecía algo más.

Desde aquella noche estuvo casi encerrado en su estudio, ya no se podía mover apenas de la cama y Riza se encargaba de cuidarlo cuando las clases le dejaban tiempo.

Riza jamás se quejó y entre el miedo y el amor que sentía por su padre, apareció algo parecido a la lástima. No se movía de su habitación y parecía sufrir a cada segundo de su vida. Algunas noches eran terribles entre la tos y la sangre. Y lo único que le movía en la vida era repasar y eliminar parte de sus papeles para que nadie que no viese su tatuaje no pudiese entender jamás el culmen de su investigación. Y Riza aguantaba a su lado, alejándose cada vez más de las gentes del pueblo para atenderle.

Riza le temía, pero de alguna parte de su ser aparecían las fuerzas necesarias y el amor que aún sentía. Y por eso permanecía con él.

Por su parte Berthold estaba cada vez más cansado y hundido. La vida le pesaba demasiado, pero no podía permitirse el morir aún.

Finalmente recibió una visita de Roy que, tras un año de ausencia, volvía con un uniforme militar, gesto que consideró como un insulto, aunque no pudo decírselo.

- Así que, al final te has alistado, Roy.

- Sí, señor. Al final me he animado a presentarme al examen de alquimista nacional para servir a mi país.

Berthold se guardó un comentario demasiado mordaz para su buen aprendiz, que había ido allí con las mejores intenciones.

- Aún es pronto para que seas el "alquimista de fuego".

- Sí, ¿no? Al final sólo me ha enseñado la alquimia básica.

El maestro asintió.

- Pues claro. Es una pérdida de tiempo enseñar más a alguien que se va a rebajar convirtiéndose en un perro del ejército.

Pero Roy tenía muy claro lo que debía decir. Siempre había querido ayudar, tal y como su maestro siempre le había dicho. Sólo tenía que hacerle comprender que buscaban lo mismo, sólo que a través de caminos diferentes.

- "La alquimia es para las personas". ¿No es así? Señor… creo que ser útil para el ejército es equiparable a ser útil a las personas. Estamos expuestos a las amenazas de los países que nos rodean y es fundamental que el ejército se refuerce… La alquimia sirve para proteger a nuestro país de…

- Estoy harto de escuchar esas opiniones sesgadas –le cortó molesto al escuchar otra vez la misma excusa que ponían la mayoría de alquimistas estatales.

- Pero si mis conocimientos estuviesen a su altura podría convertirme en un alquimista estatal sin problemas –continuó Roy sin prestar atención a su maestro, él estaba allí por una razón-. Sinceramente me parece intolerable que alguien se consuma en semejante sinrazón. Si me presento a las pruebas y consigo la beca de investigación podría ayudarle con sus estudios de…

Berthold quiso reírse ante sus ingenuas palabras. Había estado demasiado tiempo fuera… demasiado.

- No es necesario. Hace tiempo que perfeccioné mis investigaciones –volvió a interrumpirle-. Se trata de la alquimia más poderosa. Según como se use puede resultar letal. Ya tengo suficiente.

Y era cierto, ya había tenido suficiente. Estaba cansado, muy cansado de permanecer en aquella habitación. Desde hacía demasiado tiempo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Si había consentido en seguir allí, en no dejarse morir, era porque aún le quedaba una pequeña razón para aguantar.

- Los alquimistas son seres vivos cuya razón debe ser la búsqueda de la verdad. Cuando cesan en su empeño muere el alquimista que llevan dentro. Por eso te digo que morí hace tiempo.

Estaba muerto, moribundo…

Aquellas palabras no le gustaron a Roy.

- No diga eso… si usara su poder para ayudar a los demás…

- Mi poder… -suspiró notando como la sangre se agolpaba en su boca - ¿Ansías poder… Roy? –preguntó comenzando a toser sangre con fuerza.

De alguna manera Berthold vio por qué había aguantado tanto tiempo. Había tenido miedo de morir. Miedo de morir y dejar sola a su hija sin la certeza de que podría encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su investigación. Pero ahora entendía qué había estado esperando, a quién.

- ¡Maestro! –gritó Roy yendo hacia él.

- Lástima que no me quede mucho tiempo… mi hija conoce en profundidad mis estudios… si dices que utilizarás mi alquimia… que usarás mis poderes como es debido, posiblemente te regale el secreto… Lo lamento…

Roy podría cuidar de sus posesiones más preciadas.

- ¡Aguante!

- Estaba tan ensimismado que no he podido hacer nada por ti…

Siempre había estado en otro mundo, con su alquimia y jamás se había molestado en prestar atención a lo que tenía a su alrededor… Se le había escapado la vida entre libros y alquimia. Ahora lo veía claro, aunque no se arrepentía de ello. Ya era tarde y así había conseguido terminar con sus estudios.

- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro Hawkeye!

Pero había abandonado a su hija, era muy consciente de ello, siempre lo había sido. Por eso había aguantado tanto, por su hija. Por su pequeña Riza. Al final había querido redimirse por todos esos años de abandono a través de esos angustiosos últimos días en los que había esperado la vuelta de su ingenuo aprendiz. Riza estaría en buenas manos, Roy se haría cargo de ella.

- Lo siento, Riza… -se disculpó aunque sabía que ella no podría escucharle-. Roy quédate con mi hija… por favor te lo pido… por favor… -suplicó mientras se le escapaba la vida en sus últimas palabras.

- ¡Un médico!

La mirada de su maestro se perdió en la puerta, donde estaba su hija mirándole paralizada por el miedo. Berthold, de alguna manera, sintió que su hija no estaría mal.

- ¿¡Que alguien llame a un médico!? ¿¡No me oye nadie!?

Roy gritó aún cuando sabía que nadie podría hacer nada, estaban solos, o eso creyó él porque al ver a Riza paralizada en la puerta, entró en pánico. Las relaciones entre padre e hija no eran buenas, pero Roy sabía que nadie querría ver a su padre morir así.

- ¡Riza!

Tras un minuto en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse, Roy llamó a los médicos del pueblo, aunque ya estaba muerto. Cuando se llevaron el cuerpo de su maestro supo que tendría que quedarse algunos días.

Al despedirse de los paramédicos fue hacia donde estaba Riza, aún en el estudio de su padre. Cuando entró, vio algo para lo que no estaba preparado. La hija de su mentor estaba de rodillas junto a la cama llorando. No sabía por qué se extrañaba exactamente, acababa de morir su padre… Sin embargo, le extrañó todo el pesar y el desconsuelo que mostraban sus lágrimas.

Fue hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado para darle confort. A su lado podía sentir su angustia. La apretó contra su pecho y Riza lloró sobre él la muerte de su padre, aquel alquimista huraño y extraño que jamás supo ser un buen padre.

Roy ayudó a la chica con el funeral de su padre. No fue difícil, por alguna razón el maestro había estado preparándolo todo desde hacía un tiempo.

- Mustang.

- ¿Y ese formalismo tan de repente?

Riza le miró de soslayo.

- Ya no es el aprendiz de mi padre, ahora hay unas formas que guardar, es un militar.

- No hace falta que hagas eso.

- Lo sé, pero es la única manera en la que puedo mostrarle el respeto que merece. Nuestra relación ha cambiado. Ya no somos críos.

- ¿Lo ha hecho?

Ella asintió. Desde aquel día en el que se fue, todo cambió.

- La muerte de mi padre lo ha cambiado todo… debo actuar de una forma distinta ahora que no tengo a nadie que mire por mí.

Roy sonrió de medio lado al escucharla, como si Berthold hubiese mirado mucho por ella. Incluso tras su muerte, Roy no entendía la relación entre padre e hija. Pero lo dejó estar.

- Si es lo que deseas… pero para mí nada ha cambiado.

Ella asintió.

- Le estoy muy agradecida Mustang –dijo tras unos minutos de silencio-. Por haberse hecho cargo del entierro de mi padre –añadió.

Se le notaba afectada por no haber sido capaz de reaccionar durante todo aquel proceso.

- No hay de qué. Era mi deber como su alumno.

La miró un instante antes de darse cuenta de que aparte de a Berthold no sabía si ella tendría a alguien más a quién acudir.

- ¿Tienes algún pariente?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Mi madre murió hace tiempo… Mis padres se distanciaron de la familia y nunca he sabido nada ni he hablado con ningún otro pariente –explicó.

Roy asintió entonces, ni tan si quiera ella sabía nada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Tengo que pensarlo. Por suerte mi padre me dio unos estudios como es debido. Sabré apañármelas por mí misma.

- Bien… Si lo necesitas acude al mando militar cuando quieras. Lo más seguro es que me quede en el ejército para siempre –le dijo tendiéndole un papel con sus datos para que pudiese ponerse en contacto con él.

Aquello era lo único que podía hacer para no perder el contacto con ella. Sabía lo independiente que había sido siempre, y lo autosuficiente que era, pero esperaba que en algún momento le llamase.

- ¿Para siempre?

- Sí.

- No dejen que le maten –dijo de repente.

- No digas eso, mujer…

Roy sintió su mirada preocupada y se sintió terriblemente mal.

- Te lo aseguro. En este trabajo puede que el día menos pensado acabe destrozado en una cuneta. Pero basta con que ponga mi granito de arena para proteger a los demás… yo… sería feliz. Por eso he estudiado alquimia. Aunque el maestro no me enseñara todos sus secretos.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se calló. No era el momento de hablar sobre estúpidos sueños inalcanzables.

- Perdona… Ya estoy otra vez con mis ilusiones –se disculpó levemente avergonzado.

Riza le miró de soslayo. Roy siempre había querido ayudar a la gente, siempre había pensado en el resto del mundo. Roy siempre había sido bueno, y se lo había demostrado siempre.

- Yo creo que es maravilloso… –replicó, el sueño de Roy le resultaba precioso-. Mi padre dejó atrás sus secretos… escritos en un código que ningún alquimista convencional podría descifrar.

Roy la miró. ¿Acaso ella sabía dónde estaba su investigación? Al fin y al cabo su maestro había dicho algo sobre su hija antes de morir…

- Entonces el maestro dejó unos manuscritos…

- No –le cortó ella-. No dejó manuscritos. Decía que sería peligroso si desaparecieran o si algún extraño se los llevaba.

Aquello sonaba demasiado extraño incluso para su maestro.

- ¿Y cómo dejó escrito lo que sabía?

- Mustang… podría… ¿podría acarrear ese sueño a sus espaldas? ¿Está bien soñar con un futuro en el que todos vivamos en paz y felicidad?

Roy la miró un segundo sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero no hizo falta decir nada. Ella le pidió que le siguiese. Le iba a enseñar el último secreto de su maestro. Roy se preguntó si estaba preparado, pero al sentir los ojos de Riza sobre él, supo que no podía dudar. La alquimia le ayudaría a completar su sueño, gracias a ella podría ayudar a mucha gente. Y Riza confiaba en él para eso.

- Necesitará unos papeles y algo con lo que escribir –dijo tendiéndole los materiales cuando llegaron al estudio de Berthold.

Entonces durante un segundo Riza se quedó frente a él, como si esperase algo. Roy permaneció en silencio.

- No se preocupe por nada –dijo entonces ella dándose media vuelta.

Y ante la atónita mirada de Roy se quitó la chaqueta y, antes de que él fuese capaz de decir nada, vislumbró unas extrañas marcas en su espalda. Riza se quitó la camiseta y el sujetador, mostrándole su espalda.

Roy no supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que él fuese capaz de reaccionar. Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella y tocó la piel de su espalda. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cuándo había pasado aquello? ¿Cuándo había marcado su maestro a su propia hija con su alquimia? ¿Cómo lo había permitido ella?

Había cientos de preguntas en su cabeza que se paseaban sin control. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas…

- Riza…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No se preocupe –dijo con voz tranquila-. Simplemente haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Roy se tragó todas sus preguntas y la guio hasta la cama de su padre para que se sentase ahí. Empezó entonces a tomar notas en silencio. Eso era lo que ella quería, eso es lo que él debía hacer. Además quería terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes. Podía notar por su postura levemente encogida la vergüenza que sentía al estar tan expuesta ante él. Y no quería alargar aquello.

Fue rápido, lo más que pudo. Tomó todas las notas que consideró oportunas, e hizo un pequeño croquis del tatuaje.

Estuvieron horas así, en absoluto silencio. Ella dejándole trabajar pacientemente, y él intentando terminar lo antes posible, haciendo un trabajo exhaustivo para evitar que ella tuviese que pasar por lo mismo.

Cuando terminar colocó una mano sobre su espalda y recorrió las líneas del tatuaje.

- ¿Dolió? –preguntó entonces.

- No se preocupe por mí.

Roy recogió su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Cuando ella estuvo cubierta se puso frente a ella.

- ¿Dolió? –volvió a preguntar.

- Nada que yo no pudiese soportar –contestó tras unos segundos de silencio.

Él la abrazó. ¿Cuánto le habría dolido aquello? ¿Por qué ella parecía tan fuerte en aquel instante en el que él podía sentir todo su ser estremecerse al pensar en lo que aquello tendría que haber dolido, en las horas que habría tenido que soportar aquel dolor mientras su padre dejaba su investigación en sus manos?

Riza era una buena hija, demasiado buena, demasiado leal… La vida tendría que haberle dado algo mejor a ella.

- Estoy bien –le dijo en un murmulló separándose de él-. Descifre el código y ayude a todas las personas que pueda con el trabajo de mi padre.

Roy se separó de ella y la vio sonreír levemente. Asintió.

Se quedó en aquella casa un par de noches más buscando algunos libros que podría necesitar para descifrar el código. Riza le dejó hacer. Cuando terminó con todo lo que había ido a hacer allí, decidió irse.

- Te devolveré los libros –dijo mostrando unos pocos libros que se llevaba.

Ella asintió.

- Cuídese, y no muera, por favor.

Al sentir aquella mirada desolada sobre él, Roy le sonrió como pudo, pero no le hizo ninguna promesa. A ella no podía mentirle ni hacerle promesas vacías.

- Llámame siempre que necesites algo.

Cuando se despidieron, él se fue. No volvería a aquella casa… y no sabía si volvería a verla. Miró una vez hacia atrás, no quería perderla. La vio mover la mano con una sonrisa. Realmente no quería perderla, pero sus caminos se separaban en ese instante en el que él volvió a mirar hacia delante.

Riza volvió a quedarse sola. Ya no había nada para ella en aquella casa sin su padre o Roy. Miró el papel que le había dado Roy, pensó en su sueño, en lo hermoso que sonaba. Ella también quería ser parte de ese sueño, quería que sus manos también construyesen ese ideal con el que soñaba Roy. Ella no sabía alquimia, pero no la necesitaba, sus manos eran suficientes. Sonrió levemente alzando el rostro, ella también quería ayudar a las personas. Ya le había enseñado la investigación de su padre a Roy, ya había puesto el primer bloque en el sueño de Roy, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y ella estaría ahí para ayudarle.

En cuanto pudiese entraría en la milicia y encontraría a Roy para darle su apoyo. Ese sería su sueño también.

Con esa idea en mente aguantó los años que siguieron en aquella casa, estudió tal y como habría querido su padre, porque para él era importante cultivar la inteligencia, y aquello era una de las pocas cosas útiles que Riza había aprendido de él.

**Fin del Capítulo III**

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y no haya decepcionado. Como siempre pueden dejarme sus opiniones, observaciones o ánimos a través de un review. Les estaré muy agradecida por ello ^-^

**Agradecimientos:** Lorena Hyuuga, Nuharoo, Hey-Nana, Fan, dana haruno, Guest, kaoru240, FannyK03.

Ya sólo les pido paciencia para el siguiente.

Hasta el próximo!


	4. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, semejante obra ha sido creada por la gran Hiromu Arakawa. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Aquí va el cuarto, con mucho retraso lo sé. La forma en la que me administro el tiempo deja mucho que desear, lo sé… Sólo espero que sigan teniendo paciencia conmigo

Capítulo IV

El tiempo pasó pesadamente, pero Riza supo qué hacer para no sentirse demasiado sola. La milicia requería que sus soldados tuviesen una buena forma física, y Riza empezó a hacer deporte, incluso se empezó a juntar con algunos chicos del pueblo para que le enseñasen a pelear y defenderse, no es que lo hiciesen demasiado bien, pero a ella le bastaba para empezar a entrenarse.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, pero Riza supo aprovecharlo. Y aprendió a vivir en aquella casa demasiado grande y oscura. Después de varios meses se atrevió a entrar en el estudio de su padre y empezó a ordenarlo todo. No sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, pero sabía que a su padre le habría gustado. Y entre sus libros y apuntes, no se sentía tan sola. Su vida había sido aquella y ahora que tenía aquel tatuaje se sentía más cercana a ella.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que pudo entrar en la academia militar. Preparó la casa y se despidió de ella. Había llegado el momento de ir tras sus sueños también. Y al llegar allí conoció un mundo completamente distinto. Ella, que había pasado el mayor tiempo de su vida sola, se encontró rodeada de gente continuamente.

Rebecca fue su salvación allí. Aquella chica alegre se apegó a ella el primer día que llegó y, aunque no era muy habladora, permaneció con ella hablando por las dos.

- A mi padre casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que me iba a meter en los militares –dijo riendo despreocupadamente-, evidentemente tenía la respuesta perfecta para él.

Riza notó como se detenía para que ella le preguntase.

- ¿Cuál era?

- Que entraba para encontrar marido –contestó resuelta-. Lo que no es del todo mentira, podría encontrar a un buen militar de rango por aquí.

Rebecca era charlatana y despreocupada, pero muy buena y sincera. A Riza le gustaba su compañía. No se sentía obligada a hablar demasiado, y Rebecca respetaba sus silencios, y tampoco solía hacer preguntas indiscretas y, si las hacía, sabía cuando debía olvidarse de ellas.

- ¿Tú padre qué opinó?

- Murió antes de enterarse, así que no ha podido opinar ni criticar mi decisión.

- Oh…

Rebecca sabía que su padre había muerto, pero no sabía exactamente cuándo.

- Seguramente te había mirado como si estuvieses loca.

Riza asintió con una leve sonrisa, Rebecca tenía muchísima más razón de la que imaginaba, pero por los motivos equivocados. Su padre parecía odiar la milicia, se habría preocupado más por el hecho de querer entrar que porque fuese una chica.

Desde la academia militar podía enterarse perfectamente de cómo iba a la guerra, y Rebecca siempre tenía aportaciones interesantes que dar.

- He escuchado que están pensando en coger a cadetes cuyas habilidades de combate resalten –le dijo un día

Rebecca conocía todos los rumores por alguna razón y, en los referentes a la guerra jamás se equivocaba. Todo lo que decía se acababa cumpliendo.

- La guerra se está alargando y necesitan a gente, como nuestra academia es la más cercana a la guerra, empezarán por aquí.

Pese a la preocupación de Rebecca, Riza no le dio demasiada importancia. Dudaba mucho que ninguna de las dos fuese a acabar en el frente. Pero su amiga no opinaba igual, pasaba el mayor tiempo junto a Riza, conocía sus habilidades y sus puntos fuertes, sobre todo como francotiradora. Riza era mejor que muchos veteranos con un arma entre las manos.

- No te preocupes –le dijo con tranquilidad-. No creo que nos llamen a nosotras precisamente.

Rebecca corrigió la frase en su cabeza, a ella ciertamente no la llamaría, pero a Riza seguro que sí, y además sería una de las primeras. A veces le preocupaba la ingenuidad de su amiga que hablaba de paz en tiempos de guerra.

Finalmente llegó el día temido por Rebecca al ver cómo le daban un sobre a Riza.

- ¿Qué dice? –preguntó aunque ya sabía que ponía.

- Me mandan al frente –se limitó a contestar sorprendida Riza.

Rebecca la abrazó.

- Lo siento tanto…

- Bueno –empezó a decir Riza poco convencida-, voy a luchar para proteger a mi país…

Rebecca no se separó de ella mientras preparaba las cosas para irse, mientras no dejaba de repetirle una petición.

- Tienes que volver con vida –decía a cada rato-. Con vida, prométemelo.

Riza solía asentir a cada rato. No es algo que pudiese prometer. Y mientras se preparaba para marchar pensó en Roy, quizás se encontrasen allí. No era el mejor lugar, pero Riza estaba segura de que podría serle de utilidad si se lo pedía, y al menos, estaba luchando por proteger a las personas de su país.

Partió siendo una estúpida ignorante que creía saber con lo que se encontraría en Ishval. Riza sabía lo que era una guerra, en lo que consistía. Le habían enseñado a disparar para matar, conocía los puntos críticos a los que apuntar, sabía cómo infligir daño sin matar. Pero al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo distaba mucho de lo que le habían enseñado.

Como francotiradora la llevaron a un sitio alto, y mientras llegaba pudo oler el hedor que procedía de los cadáveres. El soldado que la acompañaba no sabía cómo mirarla a los ojos. Se notaba que estaba profundamente avergonzado y, de alguna manera, dolido.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, soldado? –preguntó cuando llegaron al lugar en el que estaría las siguientes horas.

- Diecinueve, señor.

El hombre se llevó una de las manos a la cara. Nadie de su edad debería estar allí, era sólo una chiquilla, una pobre chiquilla con la mala suerte de tener buena puntería por lo que había escuchado.

- El primer día será el más duro –le advirtió-, pero recuerda que hay personas que dependen de tu buena puntería.

Riza asintió y fue cuando se quedó sola. Aquel día vio la cara de un joven Ishvalano al que tuvo que matar. Desde su situación no llegaba demasiado el olor a muerte, pero desde la mirilla pudo ver como sus ojos perdían el brillo de la vida y la sangre salpicaba la tierra a su alrededor. A partir de entonces Riza memorizó la manera en la que un cuerpo caía sin vida sobre la arena.

Sintió náuseas, ganas de vomitar, de llorar, de gritar pero no hizo nada de aquello. Resistió en su puesto hasta que llegó el siguiente turno, el mismo soldado que la había llevado hasta allí. El terror en su mirada era palpable y el hombre tuvo que sentirlo porque durante un instante se quedó paralizado.

- No has vomitado –dijo finalmente-. Muchos lo hacen el primer día, no aguantan tanta sangre.

Riza permaneció en silencio mientras el hombre hablaba. No podía hablar ni para darle las gracias por aquel comentario que sonaba a triste cumplido. No podía hablar porque sentía que si abría la boca no podría contener por más tiempo las ganas de vomitar ante todo lo que había visto…

- Intenta dormir algo esta noche, mañana será peor… siempre es peor.

Riza entendió por qué era peor al día siguiente, el número de muertes aumentaba y tenía que cargar con ellas. Y jamás te acostumbrabas a la muerte, a matar.

- ¿Tu apellido es Hawkeye, no? –le preguntaron tras varios días de estar allí.

Ella asintió sin mucho ánimo.

- Muy apropiado –dijo entonces el soldado que le había preguntado-. Ojo de halcón.

A partir de ese día fue conocida así porque era la mejor francotiradora del lugar y merecía tener un nombre clave acorde con sus aptitudes. Aquello, junto con las felicitaciones por su trabajo, sólo conseguían que se sintiese peor, más sucia, más malvada por no ser capaz de detenerse en aquella masacre.

A veces olvidaba las palabras de Roy, olvidaba cuál era su sueño entre tanta muerte y desolación.

Quería que todo terminase, quería huir de allí y esconderse del mundo. Volver a su antigua casa no se sentía tan mal. Pero permaneció estoica allí, rodeada de aquellos soldados que a duras penas conseguían sonreír al final del día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sus sueños quedaron destruidos al primer chasquido. Roy vomitó la primera vez cuando llegó a él el olor a carne quemada y se mezcló con el de la sangre y la putrefacción. Pero por alguna razón seguía chasqueando los dedos cada vez que se lo pedían. Allí se habría vuelto loco de no ser por Hughes. Agradecía su compañía y su forma de alejarle de la realidad cuando hablaba. Era la única persona que le había conseguido sacar una sonrisa desde que estaba allí.

Él esperaba ayudar a gente, a protegerla, pero lo que hacía distaba mucho de sus sueños. No paraba de asesinar a personas inocentes que luchaban por sobrevivir. Roy a veces sentía que ya no controlaba las llamas, que se excedía en su poder. Pero a veces al ver los cuerpos carbonizados, pensaba que era mejor así. Una muerte rápida era lo mejor en aquel sitio.

Con Hughes al lado Roy podía hablar libremente de lo que pensaba porque su amigo tenía las mismas dudas que él sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Era un alivio estar con él porque era la única forma de resistir.

A veces, al mirar a Hughes se preguntaba cómo conseguía mantenerse cuerdo en aquel infierno, con aquellos ánimos de fuego. Hasta que finalmente llegó la respuesta en forma de carta. Le escribía una mujer, ella era su "hermoso futuro" como él a veces le había dicho.

Y al escucharle hablar sobre ella le dieron incluso ganas de bromear y le advirtió del aciago destino de aquellos que hablaban de su prometedor futuro con una mujer cuando estaban en guerra.

- Detente de una vez –concluyó tras la advertencia.

Hughes parecía molesto, pero sabía con qué contraatacar.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó entonces-. ¿No tienes cosas del corazón de las que hablar?

Durante un instante se le pasó la imagen de Riza, la hija de su maestro, pero pronto lo alejó de sus pensamientos. Iba a contestarle cualquier estupidez cuando un Ishvalano saltó sobre ellos.

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando se abalanzó sobre ellos con cuchillo en mano. Roy temió por la vida de su amigo y su brillante futuro, así como de la suya propia, cuando una bala le atravesó la cabeza al hombre.

Ya no había enemigo frente a ellos, pero la presencia de aquel disparo provocó que se preocupase. No había nadie cerca. Se puso a cubierto tras el asombro inicial y terminó de colocarse el guante.

- ¿Un disparo? –preguntó a su amigo que ya estaba guardando sus cuchillos.

- Está bien Roy –dijo con tranquilidad mirando a la lejanía-. Tenemos al ojo de halcón vigilándonos.

Roy se sorprendió al escucharle.

- ¿Halcón…?

Hughes asintió.

- Sí, una francotiradora anónima–le explicó-. Los chicos no hablan de otra cosa. Todavía es una cadete, pero tiene una mano finísima. Dicen que la han traído ex profeso.

- Uhm… Mira que tener que traer una chica como ella también… El fin se acerca.

Era una cadete que no había terminado ni tan siquiera la academia militar. Roy sintió pena por esa chica. ¿Cómo podían traer a alguien tan joven a la guerra? ¿Cómo podían ponerla en el puesto de francotiradora? Roy sabía lo que ese puesto implicaba, y las pocas posibilidades de fallo que se tenían. Esa chica cuando disparaba, disparaba a matar. Y lo acababa de demostrar al acertar desde aquella distancia.

- Según me han dicho es muy poco habladora.

- ¿Quién va a querer hablar después de ver cómo has matado a una persona? Esa chica les ve caer cuando dispara. Si pensaba que mi posición era asquerosa, la de ella es peor. Prefiero el hedor de carne quemada, que el observar cómo se desploman en el suelo cada vez que disparo.

Hughes asintió. Sabía perfectamente que Roy tenía razón. Él, siendo soldado de infantería, rara vez estaba seguro de aquellos a los que mataba.

- Vamos a esperar a la cena, si ahora está ahí significa que estará libre para la noche. Quiero darle las gracias por evitar que tuvieses razón y todavía pueda estar vivo para volver con mi querida Gracia.

Roy tuvo entonces un mal presentimiento.

Al anochecer fueron preguntando por el campamento hasta dar con ella. Hughes quien hizo las preguntas por la chica mientras Roy se dejaba guiar. Tenía un mal presentimiento con todo aquello. No quería ver más horrores de la guerra, no quería ver a aquella joven.

- Allí está –le dijo Hughes empezando a caminar hacia un reducido grupo de soldados que estaban alrededor de una hoguera.

Hughes fue hasta la chica con una sonrisa agradecida. La francotiradora llevaba puesta la capucha.

- Buenas, muchas gracias por lo de antes –empezó a decir-. Has disparado tú, ¿no?

La chica dejó la taza en el suelo antes de levantarse ante ellos y retirarse la capucha. Roy vio aquello a cámara lenta, como si fuese una pesadilla. Aquel corte de pelo, aquel flequillo rubio cubriendo parte de su rostro, aquellos rasgos dulces… aquellos ojos ámbar…

- Me alegro de verle, Mustang –dijo para sorpresa de Hughes-. No –negó suavemente-, ahora debería llamarle comandante Mustang.

Las palabras se le atragantaron mientras la observaba aún sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Se acuerda de mí?

Sus hermosos y brillantes ojos ámbar ya no eran los de aquella chiquilla que dejó en aquella solitaria casa. Ya no eran los mismos ojos ingenuos y brillantes que le solían mirar con cariño. Se habían vuelto turbios, oscuros…

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme…? –dijo finalmente.

Tenía los mismos ojos de asesina que él.

- Hughes –llamó a su amigo que aún no salía de su asombro-. ¿Podríamos irnos un momento para hablar a solas?

- Por supuesto –contestó titubeante.

Riza al pasar por su lado le hizo un saludo militar a Hughes y fue con Roy. Se alejaron del campamento, yendo a una zona segura cercana.

Roy no sabía por dónde empezar, no sabía qué preguntar exactamente. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? ¿Por qué estaba disparando cuando todavía tendría que estar estudiando? ¿Por qué era tan conocida en el frente de guerra cuando era aún una cría?

Roy no sabía por dónde empezar, pero ella sí lo sabía. Por su cabeza rondaba una pregunta que la estaba matando lentamente al no tener respuesta para ella.

- Yo tenía miedo… de mi padre… –empezó a decir sentándose sobre un pequeño montículo de piedras- verlo absorto en sus estudios era como verlo poseído. Pero creía en lo que me decía, que este poder traería felicidad a la gente.

Riza se miró las manos con desgana, podía ver las quemaduras y los rasguños.

- Le creía… La alquimia cumpliría los sueños de los demás. Y el ejército velaría por el futuro del país.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Sus manos, las que debían proteger a las personas, estaban llenas de sangre.

- Dígame comandante… ¿Por qué los soldados están matando civiles en vez de protegerlos? ¿Por qué la alquimia sólo trae muerte cuando debería traer felicidad?

Roy no pudo contestar a aquella pregunta. Sólo pudo colocar una mano sobre su hombro y preguntarse otra vez por qué ella estaba allí.

- No deberías estar aquí… -murmuró.

Decir aquello no servía para nada, Roy lo sabía, pero era una idea que no paraba de rebotar por todo su cerebro, martilleándole la cabeza. Porque ella no debería estar allí.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que ella se levantó de su sitio.

- Deberíamos volver al campamento, esta zona no es del todo segura, y su amigo debe estar esperándole.

Al llegar, Roy los presentó formalmente. Y cuando Hughes preguntó de qué se conocían ella se limitó a contestar que Roy había sido el discípulo de su padre. Ante aquello Hughes miró a la pareja extrañado ante semejante formalismo entre ellos.

A partir de entonces empezaron a juntarse los tres. Roy y Hughes solían hablar mientras Riza escuchaba aportando algún comentario de tanto en tanto. Huhges le cogió mucho cariño a la callada francotiradora.

- ¿Qué hará cuando termine la guerra? –le preguntó un día.

Riza miró a Hughes.

- Roy nunca me dice nada, y es aburrido ser el único con sueños aquí.

La joven miró un instante a Roy, mirada que no pasó desapercibida para Hughes.

- Aún no lo he decidido.

- ¿Seguirá en la milicia?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Su futuro dependía de Roy, había llegado hasta allí por él, y dependiendo de lo que ocurriese después de la guerra ella seguiría allí o no.

- Primero tengo que sobrevivir –contestó finalmente al no saber qué otra cosa decir-. Si me disculpan.

- Nunca fue una chica muy habladora –le explicó Roy a Hughes una vez mientras ella se alejaba-. Quizás ahora sea más reservada que antes, pero realmente nunca se le dieron bien las conversaciones. Así que no la fuerces.

- ¿Quién la está forzando?

Roy le miró fijamente.

- Lo veo continuamente… Hablas tú hasta que ella decida comentar algo. Háblale de Gracia, siempre quieres hablar de ella y Riza es perfecta para escucharte.

Hughes sonrió.

- ¿Qué?

- La has llamado por su nombre –dijo con burla para bochorno de Roy-. La llamas por su nombre cada vez que no está.

- Es la costumbre, deja de montarte ideas raras en la cabeza -replicó ante las continuas insinuaciones de su amigo.

- Cambiando de tema. ¿Eres consciente de que esa chica te seguiría hasta el infierno?

- Ya está en el infierno –replicó sin saber exactamente qué decir.

- Y está aguantando por ti.

Roy no dijo nada, no comprendía lo que le quería decir Hughes. No quería comprenderlo.

- No sé lo que hay entre vosotros, pero esa chica está aquí por ti, y te seguirá…

- No es tan estúpida –le cortó entonces, no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir-. No va a seguir al hombre que ha arruinado su vida.

No quería escuchar a Hughes, no quería saber nada más de aquello. Roy sabía que aquella guerra había arruinado aún más la vida de Riza.

- Y no lo es, pero te seguirá porque aún cree en ti…

Hughes iba a decir algo más cuando vio a Riza acercarse con dos tazas.

- Mayor, le llaman –informó tendiéndole una de las tazas a Hughes.

Roy se despidió y dejó a ambos. Hughes observó la taza que le había traído, era una chica muy buena y atenta.

- Gracias.

Vio como se sentaba frente a él. Preguntarle a Roy ya era difícil, pero a la propia Riza, era aún peor. Hablaba muchísimo menos que él, era más seria, tenía menos confianza, y su expresión era siempre desoladora.

- ¿Esta noche tienes que volver?

Ella asintió.

- Entonces posiblemente me quede solo –suspiró-. Menos mal que aún me queda esto –añadió mostrando una carta de Gracia.

Quizás Riza no fuese muy habladora, pero Hughes siempre tenía algo de lo que hablar, alguien… su adorada novia Gracia seguía escribiéndole de Central con una puntualidad que a Hughes todavía le sorprendía después de tanto tiempo. Aquella mujer era toda su vida, y esperaba que la guerra terminase pronto para poder estar con ella y alejar la soledad que seguramente estaría sintiendo.

- Es encantadora, en cada carta siempre sabe qué escribir para animarme y consolarme por todo lo que está pasando aquí.

Riza era muy distinta a Roy con respecto a aquel tema, Hughes podía ver cómo sus ojos se iluminaban levemente ante su felicidad. Ella no le llamaba asesino, ni le recordaba que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre.

- ¿No tienes a nadie a quién escribirle? –preguntó entonces.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No hay nadie a quién querrías escribirle?

Vio como giraba su cabeza para mirar por donde se había ido Roy antes de contestarle.

- No, no hay nadie. No he tenido la misma suerte que usted, capitán.

No, no la había tenido. Hughes podía ver que había algo entre los dos, una extraña unión que ninguno comentaba. Hughes iba a intentar sacar el tema de su pasado con Roy cuando escucharon una explosión.

- El alquimista de la llama –murmuró ella.

Hughes había notado que cada vez que estaba nerviosa una de sus manos se aferraba a su arma, como si aquello le diese seguridad.

- Ser un alquimista en estos tiempos no es nada bueno…

Hughes iba a añadir algo más cuando habló ella.

- Cuando escucho las explosiones me siento aliviada –comentó aferrándose aún más a su arma-. Cuando un alquimista ataca, siempre se lleva vidas por delante. El Mayor no ha tenido mucha suerte…

Hughes podía ver la tensión en los músculos de sus manos. Hughes sabía que ella no fallaba, que cuando apretaba el gatillo alguien siempre moría. Hughes la había visto reaccionar ante un ataque sorpresa, había visto su puntería y rapidez. ¿Y sentía que había tenido más suerte que Roy? Hughes no podía tolerar el que le restase importancia a su propia situación, ni que la negase, porque la realidad podría golpearle con demasiada fuerza.

- A veces siento que es una suerte no saber alquimia.

Hughes no quería ser cruel con ella, pero tenía que hacerle ver su situación, tal y como ella veía la de Roy.

- No ceo que tú hayas tenido más suerte que él –dijo él con voz suave-. De hecho cada vez que os veo me siento afortunado, rara vez sé a qué hombres han matado mis balas.

Aquello era completamente cierto, Hughes podía ignorar muchas muertes. Sabía que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero, a diferencia de ellos, no podía ver la montaña de cadáveres.

- Con vuestra habilidad… todo es distinto. De hecho me aterra pensar en tu puesto más que en el de él, dicen que nunca fallas.

Muchos solían hablar de ella, y su nombre estaba empezando a aparecer en las recomendaciones. Riza era eficaz y responsable.

- No vuelvas a quitarle importancia al hecho de que eres francotiradora –añadió mirándola fijamente-. Ambos habéis tenido muy mala suerte al acabar aquí, y tú sobre todo tendrías que estar alejada del frente porque no entiendo cómo han podido traerte aquí con tu edad, sin haber terminado la instrucción en la academia.

- No me trate como a una niña Capitán –replicó intentando reaccionar ante sus palabras, no quería que nadie la tratase como una niña, ya no era una niña. Ya no…

Pero para Hughes lo era.

- Pregúntale a cualquiera su edad… aquí eres una niña perdida. Ni siquiera estabas cerca de acabar la academia –añadió intentando alejar el dolor que le provocaba pensar en aquello-, no huyas del hecho de que eres una cría que no debería estar aquí.

Para Hughes, Riza Hawkeye, "el ojo de halcón", era una niña que jamás debería haber pisado la arena de aquel desierto. Riza era una niña como la mayoría de chicos que estaban llegando en aquellos días.

- Eso sólo significa que eres más valiente de muchos de los que están aquí –continuó hablando-. Porque jamás te ha temblado la mano al disparar y, aunque no lo creas, gracias a eso has salvado vidas. Yo te debo mi vida, al igual que Roy. Pero sigues siendo una niña que no debería estar aquí.

Riza era una niña valiente que había tenido que crecer y madurar mucho antes de lo que debería. Y a Hughes le dolía verla. Se acercó a ella.

- No te enfades porque diga que eres una niña –dijo acariciándole el cabello sucio, lleno de polvo y sudor-. Me duele verte aquí, porque hay momentos en los que me falta el aire y me aterra el pensar en la muerte. Y si hay momentos en los que yo desfallezco, en los que el miedo me paraliza y no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí; no quiero pensar en lo que te ocurre a ti cuando el peso de esta guerra se hace insoportable y no ves otra salida que la muerte.

Riza no dijo nada, no sabía qué decir. No tenía nada que decir. Y de algún modo, Hughes entendió que Riza aguantaba allí por Roy, que estaba allí por él y que sobreviviría por él.

No sabía qué era aquello que les unía, pero había algo a lo que ambos se aferraban. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero Hughes estaba seguro de que no tardarían en hacerlo alguno de los dos.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Cuando llegó el momento de que Riza se fuese, la chica le miró unos instantes.

- Gracias –dijo antes de irse para su puesto.

Hughes releyó la carta de su novia entonces y pensó en todo el mal que causaba una guerra. La guerra no sólo traía muerte y miseria, traía mucho más, cosas que jamás se olvidarían y se quedarían arraigadas por siempre en los corazones de los soldados. Él lucharía contra eso por su novia, su hermosa y buena Gracia. ¿Pero por qué aguantarían ellos dos?

Si Roy se desmoronaba, Riza no tardaría en caer. Los dos necesitaban encontrar un apoyo, necesitaban darse cuenta de que tenían que apoyarse mutuamente. Hughes miró al cielo un instante antes de que una nube de humo lo tapase.

Roy había vuelto a entrar en escena, había vuelto a quemar a personas inocentes que luchaban por una causa seguramente más justa que él. Volvería a él derrotado y deprimido, soltando cualquier cruel verdad sobre la guerra y sus manos manchadas de sangre. Pero Hughes lo ignoraría porque tenía que volver con Gracia, quería abrazarla y aferrase a ella para olvidar el miedo y la desesperación que todos los días le asolaba.

Observó el puesto de Riza, la pequeña soldado cuyo nombre empezaba a sonar entre altos cargos para promocionarla… no quería estar presente cuando eso ocurriese.

Cuando pensaba que tendría que cenar solo, llegó Roy con aquella mirada que odiaba, aquella que solía tener cuando iba a recordarle sus crímenes. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

- ¿Y la soldado Hawkeye?

- Ya se ha ido.

Miró a Roy unos segundos.

- ¿Es necesaria tanta formalidad? –preguntó.

Roy asintió.

- ¿Por qué? Conmigo no la guardas.

- Tú no lo entenderías… Nuestra relación es muy distinta a la que tengo contigo.

- Si me la explicases –aprovechó la ocasión para preguntar.

Pero Roy no dijo nada. Por mucho que Hughes quisiese saber, había cosas que pertenecían sólo a ellos. Además él a veces tampoco la entendía.

- No creo que pueda explicarlo –dijo finalmente-. No tengo las palabras para hacerlo. Tendría que contarte todo desde el primer día que la conocí, y no voy a hacerlo Maes.

Eso era algo suyo y de nadie más. Y Hughes tendría que respetarlo.

Hughes dejó de intentar indagar, era algo imposible con ambos. Lo poco que pudo saber se lo dijo Riza incluso cuando a veces comentaba algo con Roy sobre los tiempos en los que los sueños no eran pesadillas.

Fin del Capítulo IV

Y sin más, hasta aquí el cuarto. Ya no digo si tardaré más o menos, la facultad me absorbe y no hay nada que pueda hacer contra ello. Lo siento por ello.

Agradecimientos: Annieaimsforthesun, Guest, morfy, Mika, Amy, Nuharoo, yuric 09.


	5. Capítulo V

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, semejante obra ha sido creada por la gran Hiromu Arakawa. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, tras mucho tiempo aquí va otro capítulo. Quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, pero asuntos académicos primero y familiares después no me han dejado tiempo para ponerme con el fic y poder subirlo. Espero que el próximo pueda subirlo en no más de un mes.

Y ya les dejo con el fic, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Capítulo V

A Roy le gustaba plantearse todo lo que hacía, todo lo que estaba pasando en aquella guerra, y desde que estaba Riza allí, había más preguntas a las que contestar. Y en una de esas conversaciones, conocieron a Kimbley, el alquimista carmesí.

- ¿Me equivoco? –preguntó tras explicar lo que debía hacer un soldado en vez de cuestionar todo lo que hacía.

- ¿Insinúas que lo aceptemos sin más? –replicó Roy- ¿A pesar de todo?

- ¿No lo consideras un trabajo? ¿Y los demás?

Kimbley miró a su alrededor encontrándose con caras llenas de miedo a unirse a la conversación, sólo un soldado habló.

- Si pudiera ser, preferiría hablar de otras cosas.

- Veamos, por ejemplo…

Kimbley hablaba despacio, y mientras hablaba miraba a todo el mundo. Algo que podía nerviosos a los soldados que no querían verse metidos en todo aquello.

- La chica de ahí. Su cara está diciendo "Lo hago por la fuerza" –dijo con voz hastiada.

Riza le miró sin muchas ganas.

- Pues sí… Matar no es agradable.

- ¿No me digas?

Kimbley hizo una pausa y sonrió, le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y divertida a Riza.

- Cuando derrotas a tu adversario –empezó a decir, con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba al hablar-. ¿Estás segura que no piensas '¡Le he dado!' y sacas pecho por haber cumplido con tu cometido? ¿Eh, francotiradora?

Conforme fue hablando Roy se levantó de su sitio para encararle. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando Riza, y no podía permitir que él le siguiese hablando.

- ¡No sigas por ahí! –gritó agarrándole del cuello de su chaqueta.

Kimbley apenas se inmutó.

- Yo soy el que no soy entiende a vosotros. Lo extraño es reclamar justicia en pleno fragor de la batalla.

Ni siquiera su forma de hablar cambió, seguía estando tan tranquilo como el primer momento.

- ¿Es pecado matar con alquimia? ¿Acaso es mejor matar con un arma? ¿O lo que pasa es que podéis matar a una o dos personas, pero no estáis preparados para matar a miles? –preguntó sin intentar zafarse del agarre-. ¿No lo estabais cuando empezaste a llevar ese uniforme? Si no os gusta –añadió señalando su uniforme-, no deberíais haber decidido llevarlo. Vosotros habéis querido estar aquí, ¿de qué os quejáis?

El agarre de Roy fue debilitándose a cada palabra. Lo peor de Kimbley, era que tenía razón.

- So os vais a arrepentir, no matéis a nadie. No apartéis la mirada de la muerte. Miradla de frente. Mirad a la cara de todos a los que matéis. Y no la olvidéis. Nunca. Jamás. Como tampoco os olvidarán a vosotros.

Roy le soltó, incapaz de de hacer nada ante aquellas palabras, mientras Riza se aferraba a su arma. Y Kimbley les sonrió confiado, porque sabía que tenía razón y no había nada que ellos pudiesen decir.

Escucharon unas campanas. Kimbley se movió con tranquilidad, como si lo que hubiese dicho no hubiese supuesto un impacto para nadie.

- Uy. Llegó la hora. Tengo que volver a trabajar.

Se colocó bien la chaqueta bajo la atenta mirada de Roy que no sabía qué decir.

- Yo también me voy –dijo Hughes consiguiendo que Roy dejase de mirar a Kimbley-. A partir de hoy estoy en el destacamento XVIII.

- Hughes –le llamó un instante, había tantas cosas que no comprendía de repente-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hughes le miró con pesar ante la pregunta. Sin duda alguna el primer día, la respuesta a esa pregunta era una muy distinta.

- Fácil... Porque no quiero morir. Tan simple como eso. La razón siempre es sencilla, Roy.

Hughes se fue, dejando a ambos allí, perdidos y culpables.

Roy miró a Riza y se sentó a su lado sin saber qué decir para reconfortarla. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. ¿Por qué peleaba? Estaba seguro de que ya no resistía pensando en el bien del país, ni en el bienestar de las personas. Había sido su propio país el que había originado aquella masacre, y estaba matando a las personas que necesitaban su protección.

Miró de soslayo a Riza que seguía aferrándose a su arma. ¿Por qué luchaba ella? Los dos estaban allí por el mismo sueño. Roy querría haberle preguntado por qué seguía apretando el gatillo, pero fue incapaz, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Hughes le había dicho alguna vez que ella estaba allí por él, y que aguantaba por él. Roy siempre le había replicado que aquello no tenía sentido, después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir y ver, Riza no seguiría creyendo en él y en su sueño. Pero después de aquello, ya no estaba tan seguro. Riza solía ver lo mejor en las personas y era leal… quizás ella siguiese creyendo en él, en su sueño, en aquel ingenuo sueño en el que se estaba ahogando…

Llamaron entonces a Riza, al parecer el soldado que debería estar había sido herido y sólo estaba ella disponible para ese puesto. Además era la mejor, siempre que podían la llamaban. Riza no solía mostrar agotamiento, ni se quejaba en su puesto. Al verla alejarse Roy se dio cuenta del daño que le había hecho. No sólo estaba allí por él, sino que además tenía que ver cómo estaba siendo utilizada la investigación de su padre.

Se levantó de su sitio y la siguió. No sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer, pero no podía dejarla ir así, no después de lo que le había dicho Kimbley. Al llegar hasta ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue disculparse con ella.

- Lo siento.

Por arrastrarla a una guerra.

- Lo siento.

Por confiarle el sueño de su padre a un asesino.

- Lo siento…

Por poder hacer nada por ella.

- Lo siento.

Cayó de rodillas ante ella que estaba sentada preparando su arma. Sus manos estaban llenas de rasguños y quemaduras, sus labios estaban resecos y llenos de arena, y sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos ámbar mostraban toda la culpa que cargaba por aquellos a los que había matado. ¿Qué le había hecho?

- ¿Qué te he hecho? –preguntó mirándola fijamente-. ¿Qué te he hecho?

Al escucharle Riza se sintió miserable por causarle ese dolor. Roy no tenía culpa de nada, ella había tomado sus propias decisiones, y no era él quién tenía que disculparse por su situación. Quizás había ido a la guerra sin saber exactamente de qué se trataba, pero eso no había sido culpa suya. Nadie sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo al ponerse el uniforme.

Fue hasta él. Se sentía desgraciada por estar allí, miserable, cargaba con el peso de la muerte de aquellos a los que había asesinado, apenas tenía fuerzas para apretar el gatillo una vez más… pero al tener a Roy así, Riza se obligó a ser fuerte. Le había seguido porque le había mostrado un sueño, un sueño en el que ella había querido participar, y le seguiría sin importar lo que ocurriese. Esa era su decisión. Era la decisión de ella, Roy no tenía que culpabilizarse por nada.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos negros que siempre habían brillado con demasiada fuerza para ella y que siempre le habían mostrado un mundo mejor. Riza jamás había querido mirarlos demasiado tiempo porque siempre había temido ser deslumbrada por ellos. Pero en aquel instante, se perdió en ellos. Su mirada era la de un asesino, pero aún podía encontrar en ellos las ganas de luchar por un sueño.

- Estoy bien –dijo entonces.

No se encontraba para nada bien, pero eso era lo único que ella podía decir por él.

- Nada de esto es culpa tuya, tomé una decisión, mi decisión… No es culpa tuya. Y estoy bien. No te culpes por las decisiones que no dependen de ti.

Riza se sentía bien por estar allí, le había salvado la vida, y había encontrado en él al chico que quería defender y ayudar al mundo. La vida les había arrastrado a una guerra, a la muerte y a la desolación de la culpa; pero Riza sentía que había merecido la pena si lo había hecho por algo en lo que creía, y seguía creyendo en Roy.

No dijeron nada más. Simplemente se miraron, y entonces Roy encontró la razón por la que seguía allí, por la que no quería morir y por la que seguía al frente, resistiendo como podía. No quería morir, no quería que ella le viese morir.

Se levantó y vio como ella volvía a su posición.

Estaba enamorado de ella, y si se negaba a morir era por ella. Por primera vez desde que se encontró con Hughes entendió sus palabras y la importancia de las cartas que mantenía con su novia.

Y entonces no pudo evitar preguntar la razón por la que luchaba en aquella guerra, por la que seguía hacia delante.

- ¿Por qué luchas en esta guerra?

Ella no le miró al contestar.

- Porque hay alguien a quien debo proteger.

Por muchos errores que Roy hubiese cometido, ella seguía creyendo en él. Y aún cuando el dolor se hacía insoportable por seguirle, ella creería en él. Y Roy, de alguna manera, se sintió reconfortado, porque su razón era noble, mucho más noble que la de muchos que estaban allí. Le dolía pensar en su lealtad y confianza, pero no podía evitar sentirse reconfortado por ella pues demostraba lo buena que seguía siendo aún cuando había vivido tantos horrores.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando la guerra terminó, Riza huyó de los festejos, aceptó algunos agradecimientos, pero consiguió huir del barullo de los soldados que sonreían por haber sobrevivido. Para ella la guerra no había terminado, y después de ver tanta muerte, no podía sonreír.

Entre la arena y los escombros encontró el cadáver de un niño. Algo en su interior se removió. Miró a su alrededor y empezó a cavar con lo que pudo. No podía dejarle allí. Sabía que aquello no serviría de nada, no haría ninguna diferencia, ni le libraría del peso de sus pecados. Pero Riza no podía dejarle allí. Ya no había guerra, ya no había nadie contra quien luchar, ni nadie del ejército podría acusarla de traición por lo que estaba haciendo. En aquel instante solo estaban ella y aquel niño que había muerto injustamente por una causa que ella desconocía.

De alguna manera podía sentirse un poco mejor, no se sentía del todo un monstruo.

Cuando casi estaña terminando sintió unos pasos tras ella.

- ¿No vuelves a casa?

Era Roy, sólo podía ser él. Seguramente se habría extrañado al no verla entre todos los soldados, celebrando el final de aquella guerra.

- Te vas a quedar rezagada.

Riza siguió colocando bien el montículo.

- ¿Es un compañero? –preguntó tras ella.

- No. Es un niño Ishvalí –dijo volteándose-. Le habían disparado y le habían dejado tirado en la cuneta.

Aquello no era nada, pero para Riza había sido liberador en cierto punto. Desde el primer asesinato que cometió, había querido acercarse a los cuerpos para darles un entierro digno, y con ese niño sentía que había podido dárselos a todos. El crimen seguía persiguiéndole, pero al menos, al menos…

- Vámonos. La guerra ha terminado.

Riza volvió a mirar a la simple tumba. La guerra había acabado oficialmente…

- La batalla de Ishval no ha acabado para mí –replicó con voz apagada-. Ni creo que acabe jamás.

Pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde la muerte de su padre, en cómo sus sueños se habían convertido en pesadillas, en cómo Roy apenas podía mirarla a la cara sin sentir pesar por ella y por lo que había ocurrido con la investigación de su padre.

Durante un tiempo había estado pensando en algo, ya había visto los resultados en las buenas intenciones de Roy y en las suyas propias. Había tomado una decisión.

- Creí en ti y te confié los secretos de mi padre–empezó a decir liberando de toda culpa a Roy por lo que había pasado-. También escogí entrar en la academia militar porque quería que el mundo fuese feliz. Aunque el resultado no fuese el deseado, no puedo negar los hechos. Negarlos e implorar perdón es propio de asesinos.

Aquello no lo estaba diciendo para hacerle sentir mal a él, aquello simplemente era la verdad, la que debía enfrentar y la que explicaba las razones del favor que le tenía que pedir a Roy.

- Tengo que pedirle algo, Mustang…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para hacer su petición.

- Por favor… quémeme la espalda.

Roy se quedó paralizado un segundo.

- ¿¡Qué tonterías dices!? ¡No voy a…!

- ¡Por favor…! –le cortó-. Como mínimo no quiero dar a luz a un nuevo alquimista del fuego. Para que nadie use los secretos que esconde.

Ya había visto el resultado de las buenas intenciones, y temía que algún día pudiese hacerse con ese conocimiento otra persona sin los buenos deseos que caracterizaban a Roy. No quería cometer ningún error al confiar el estudio de su padre, él había confiado en ella, y ella ya le había confiado su investigación a la única persona que lo merecía. Además ya no quería seguir cargando con ese peso, con ese miedo.

- Para devolver los lazos que unían a mi padre con la alquimia. Para volver a ser Riza Hawkeye.

No renegaba de su padre, pero quería dejar de ser vista como la hija del maestro, del alquimista. Necesitaba separarse de aquello, era un peso demasiado grande para ella y ya no podía soportarlo más, no después de la guerra.

- Por favor.

Roy vio la mirada decidida, sin un atisbo de duda en ellos. Riza siempre había sido así, y cuando tomaba una decisión no había nada más que hacer. Roy desvió la mirada de ella mientras sacaba sus guantes.

- Ya no sé calcular la profundidad y la zona cuando quemo con mi podre… Ya nosé cuánto puede matar o simplemente desfigurar. Es absurdo… Me he acostumbrado a carbonizar a las personas en esta guerra.

Riza sabía que lo que le acababa de pedir, le dolía, pero él, y sólo él podía hacerlo. No podía confiar en nadie más. Y también sabía que Roy quemaría sólo lo esencial, evitando hacer más daño del necesario. Aún cuando creyese no controlar su poder, Riza sabía que por ella lo haría.

Se alejaron aún más del campamento. Si querían hacerlo, sólo podía ser allí. El olor a carne quemada debía quedarse en el campo de batalla.

- ¿Estás preparada?

Ella asintió. Y él chasqueó los dedos. Hubo dos explosiones, una pequeña que quemó parte de su espalda. Otra mucho más grande que serviría como tapadera.

Y Roy volvió a sentir aquel olor a carne quemada y sangre. Y volvió a escuchar gritos de dolor y agonía. Durante un instante aquella mañana había pensado que no tendría que volver a escucharlos… Pero la vida era cruel, y no sólo había vuelto todo aquello a él, sino que procedía de ella… Vio las lágrimas de dolor recorrer su rostro, así como una mueca de auténtico sufrimientos atravesar su rostro.

Roy la cogió en brazos y empezó a correr con ella en brazos hacia el campamento médico. Las manos de Riza se aferraron a sus ropas, y hundió el rostro en el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro. Su respiración era acelerada y dificultosa, y podía escucharla gemir de tanto en tanto. Su cuerpo temblaba entre sus manos.

Ante aquello Roy se preguntó si era un castigo que estaba recibiendo por todos los pecados cometidos en aquella guerra, porque no se imaginaba más cruel que cargar en brazos a la mujer que amaba con heridas que él mismo había tenido que provocar…

Al llegar al campamento médico esperó encontrarse con Marcoh, con su mirada culpable que le prometería silencio. Pero encontró allí únicamente al doctor Knox que le guio rápidamente hasta una camilla.

No había tiempo para buscar a Marcoh, no mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de dolor y veía cómo le costaba respirar… El doctor quiso rasgar sus ropas para ver la profundidad de la quemadura, pero Roy le detuvo.

- ¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!

Roy le habría soltado con gusto, pero no era eso lo que Riza habría querido. Había un secreto que proteger.

- Prométame que no dirá nada de lo que vea –dijo agarrándole el brazo.

El médico le miró como si estuviese loco e intentó zafarse.

- ¡Prométamelo!

Apenas había tiempo para aquello, pronto llegaría gente para saber qué había pasado, y para entonces necesitaba que aquel médico se hiciese cargo de todo.

- La chica está sufriendo, déjeme hacer mi trabajo.

Los gemidos de Riza llegaban hasta él, cubriendo casi todo lo que podía oír, se le habían metido en la cabeza, pero no soltó al médico. Le debía eso, se lo debía.

- Prométame que no dirá nada, por la chica. ¡Prométamelo! ¡Prométamelo!

El doctor le miró intentando calmarse. Roy vio en ellos la culpa reflejada y gracias a ella le creyó cuando le prometió que no diría nada, y que él sería el único que se encargaría de ella.

- Ayúdela por favor… -dijo entonces en un murmullo doliente.

- Eso es lo que trato de hacer desde el principio.

El médico se quedó a solas con ella, y al rasgar sus ropas entendió el por qué de la promesa. Aquel soldado había quemado parte del tatuaje que tenía la chica, tatuaje que se asemejaba al círculo de transmutación en sus guantes.

A los pocos minutos llegó un soldado preguntando por lo que había pasado. Y Roy le explicó que habían caído en una bomba trampa que aún quedaba por allí. Roy soltó la mentira que había podido preparar antes de provocar aquella explosión.

Desde el otro lado, el médico le escuchó. Cuando se quedaron solos, Knox se asomó un instante.

- A mí tendrás que decirme la verdad.

Roy asintió, no le quedaba más remedio.

Al poco llegó Hughes corriendo hasta allí.

- Me he enterado de lo ocurrido –dijo cuando aún no había llegado hasta ellos-. ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Está bien?

Roy asintió.

- Sí… sí… no nos ha dado de lleno… no nos ha… ella…

De repente las palabras no le salían. ¿Qué había tenido que hacerle? ¿Cómo podría perdonarle ella todo por lo que había pasado? De repente, tenía un miedo atroz a enfrentarse a ella. Sabía que era algo que ella le había pedido, pero… pero… Había sufrido tanto por su causa, por la alquimia.

- Tranquilo Roy, respira…

El médico salió entonces.

- Llévatelo de aquí, no necesito a ningún histérico por aquí. Roy quiso negarse, no podía dejarla allí, en manos de aquel médico.

- Ella está en buenas manos, confía en mí.

Al escucharle decir aquello, Roy sólo pudo confiar en él. Había algo en ese médico que le decía que todo estaría bien, que ella estaría bien y que se encargaría de guardar su secreto.

- Vuestro tren saldrá dentro de poco.

Hughes arrastró a Roy fuera del sitio y lo guio hasta el tren.

- Ya has oído al médico, todo va a estar bien.

Las manos de Roy no podían dejar de temblar. De todo lo que había tenido que hacer, aquello se sentía de lo más atroz. Al ver sus guantes todavía puestos, Roy se los quitó con fuerza, horrorizado.

Y fue entonces cuando Hughes notó que había algo raro. La forma en la que Roy se estaba comportando, el por qué llevaba sus guantes, la explosión…

- ¿Qué ha pasado Roy? –preguntó.

Quizás no era el momento, pero Hughes tenía que saber, tenía que alejar sus temores.

- Una bomba… nos hemos encontrado con una bomba, y ha explosionado cerca de nosotros. No deberíamos habernos alejado tanto.

- Ahora que había terminado la guerra.

Roy se encogió de hombros.

- Aunque es raro que os encontraseis una bomba por esa zona… muchos han pasado por allí…

La forma en la que Roy le miró le confirmó a Hughes que aquello no había sido un accidente. Roy quería hacerle callar de cualquier forma para que dejase de preguntar.

- ¿Por qué tuvisteis que ir por allí?

Roy cerró los ojos al entender la verdadera pregunta.

- Porque ella quería… porque ella lo necesitaba… y por favor Hughes, deja de preguntar. Me voy a volver loco ahora mismo, y no necesito tus preguntar para empeorarlo todo.

Hughes jamás entendería lo que pasaba entre ellos, el secreto que había. Y en aquel instante aceptó que jamás lo sabría. No entendía qué podría haber provocado aquello, pero si Riza lo había pedido, y Roy había accedido, es porque había algo importante para ambos que había que borrar. Hughes no entendía el qué, pero lo había.

Le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarle.

- Entremos en el tren, no vayan a dejarnos aquí. Y no te preocupes, ella va a estar bien.

El doctor Knox se hizo cargo de ella y no se separó de su lado. Después de tanto tiempo tratando con cadáveres, se sentía bien curar a alguien. Durante el trayecto en tren ella despertó. Él tuvo que tranquilizarla explicándole donde estaba y quién era él, así por qué Roy no estaba allí.

- Y ahora ha de responder a algunas preguntas.

Riza asintió.

- ¿Fue quien lo pidió?

- Sí, yo pedí que él quemase mi espalda, el comandante Mustang no tuvo otra opción. Me lo debía.

Esa era la verdad. Y se sentía tan bien. Por primera vez en su vida no sentía el peso de la alquimia ni de su padre sobre ella.

- ¿Por qué?

Ella le miró con tranquilidad.

- Porque quería ser libre, y era la única manera de serlo. Muchas gracias por todo –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

Knox no supo qué decir ante las palabras de la chica. Sólo pudo asentir y reafirmar su promesa, no diría nada de todo aquello. El secreto que ellos querían mantener estaba a salvo con él.

Al llegar a la ciudad, Riza fue llevada al hospital. Knox se había asegurado una habitación para ella sola a causa de la naturaleza de sus heridas y procuró que nadie más que él se hiciese cargo de ella. Llevaba tiempo rodeado de cadáveres y estar con ella le hizo recordar los días en los que era un médico de verdad. La chica se mostró agradecida con él, al igual que el soldado que la trajo.

- Siempre estaré en deuda con usted.

Knox no sabía cómo decirle que no había ninguna deuda que saldar, no después de haber tenido la oportunidad de tratarla. No cuando después de tanto tiempo había podido ejercer su labor como médico.

- ¿Cómo está?

- La posición es incómoda, pero sobreviviré.

Roy asintió.

- ¿Qué hará a partir de ahora? –le preguntó desde la cama.

- Seguiré en la milicia, no tengo a dónde ir, es aquí donde se me necesita, y es aquí donde puedo cambiar el mundo si llego a Fürher.

Ella asintió al escucharle, y entendió sin necesidad de ninguna explicación cuál era su sueño, sus intenciones de cambiar el mundo. Roy no le preguntó qué haría ella, temía la respuesta. Ya no estaban en la guerra, ya no tenía que protegerle de nada. Riza podría rehacer su vida lejos de aquel horror. Y por mucho que le doliese, eso podría ser lo mejor para ella.

- He de irme ahora, me esperan para una reunión importante.

Y Riza le dejó ir sin más. Había mucho que pensar sobre la decisión de Roy y la que ella tendría que tomar.

Fin del capítulo V

Espero que les haya gustado.

El próximo capítulo espero que esté, a más tardar, en un mes. Quizás para entonces la situación se haya calmado y tenga más tiempo y acceso a internet diariamente. Hasta entonces pido paciencia.

Agradecimientos: morfy, kaoru240, Lorena Hyuuga, Lovely Flower, Nya-chanlol, Abarai Ebril.


End file.
